The Silver Dragon and The Jade Prince er Brat!
by DuoHarryVegeta
Summary: Malfoy and Harry are at it again, but suddenly the fights become less and less and sparks fly between the two enemies. As they become closer they are caught in a rather strange predicament. Or at least Harry is. HPDM I'M BACK! Before HBP sorry.
1. Potions and No FIGHTS?

AN: This is my very first fanfic so be gentle please. I'll accept flames only if their not TOO mean.

Chapter 1

Harry darted down the dungeon corridor, racing against the clock to reach Potions in time. He had Quidditch practice that evening and couldn't afford a detention with his most hated professor, Snape. Harry breathed with relief as the Potions door came into view, but he wasn't there yet. With his last burst of speed, he ran as fast as he could and he pushed through the Potions door, panting. "I MADE IT!" he shouted and every head turned to see his dramatic entrance. Harry turned red and he could see Ron grinning at him and Hermione shaking her head.

"Mr. Potter! Ten points for flying in here like a griffin on fire and five more points for shouting. Take a seat." Snape sneered in the front of the classroom and Harry scowled. He knew Snape only deducted points just because he couldn't give Harry a detention. He REALLY hated Snape. Harry grumbled as he took a seat next to Ron, glaring at Malfoy from across the room who was smirking smugly at him.

"Now, we are having a project so there will be no fooling around, no messes, and no…mistakes." Snape snapped eyes looking directly at the Golden Trio. He also cut his eyes at Neville who ducked his head and turned red in embarrassment. The Slytherins snickered at him. Harry's scowl returned. Why couldn't they give poor Neville a break? '_Because their bloody gorillas.' _He thought.

"I will assign each group of two a potion that shall be completed by the end of this class or else! I will call out your partners and the potion you will be making." Snape read off a piece of parchment and the Gryfindors knew that they were going to be paired with the Slytherins. When they groaned, the Potions teacher sent them a hard glare.

"Weasley and Zambini. Dreamless Sleep Potion."

Ron cursed. "That git. He bloody does this on purpose." He muttered. He gathered up his books and begrudgingly plopped in a seat next to Blaise and the two boys sneered at each other. Snape continued to call out names and the sullen partners paired up. Harry knew what to expect.

"Granger and Parkinson. Pixi Repellent. Longbottom and Goyle. Mandrake Potion. Potter and Malfoy. De-Aging Potion."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Snape was so predictable and Harry mentally prepared himself for a class period of hell. He took his books and sat next to Malfoy who had already chosen a cauldron and glared at him. Malfoy glared back and Harry read off the list of ingredients and rose silently to get the ingredients required for their potion. The raven-haired teenager simply decided to ignore Malfoy for the entire period. Harry pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and grabbed a few ingredients off the shelf and returned to his 'partner' who was lazily lounging in the chair arms folded behind his head. He looked over to Ron and they gave each other sympathetic looks.

"You better not screw this up Potty. Everyone knows you're like Fatbottom when it comes to Potions."

Harry muttered a spell to let the water in the cauldron boil before he angrily began to dice Cauis roots. This amused Malfoy. "What Potty are you angry? I'm sure that nasty temper of yours comes from your Mudblood mother. Redhead wasn't she? Like a pitiful Weasel."

All right, screw ignoring Malfoy. Better yet, don't talk to him just attack him. Those thoughts flew through Harry's head and he threw on the roots long with a few other ingredients and the potion turned into the light blue like it was supposed to. Harry breathed in relief and Malfoy began stirring it.

"Hey Potty"

"Shut up Malfoy. I don't want to hear it." Harry said through clenched teeth and it surprised him when Malfoy became silent. The blonde Slytherin had actually backed down. The class passed quickly and Harry and Malfoy had actually gotten through their potion successfully. No words were exchanged through them and Harry had kept his guard up most of the time, expecting Malfoy to pick a fight. He hadn't. Taking a vial, he poured in some of their complete potion and turned it in to the front of the classroom. Snape sneered, clearly displeased that they had done their potion successfully and that he couldn't take house points from Harry for fighting with Malfoy. Harry felt smug then. Malfoy cleared out the cauldron with a clearing spell just in time as class ended. Harry gathered his books and left with his friends but not before giving Malfoy one last look. When Malfoy's eyes looked up and locked with his, he quickly averted his away, feeling guilty as if he had been caught.

Once the exited in the corridor, Harry said goodbye to his friends and trekked alone to Charms, the only class he didn't have with Ron or Hermione. When he entered the classroom he sat next to Gino, a Japanese exchange student who had started at the beginning of the sixth year. Harry had become quite good friends with Gino. Gino was only half Japanese. He had shoulder length silky black hair that hung in his eyes, large almond hazel eyes and dusty freckles sparkled over the bridge of his nose. He was very handsome and Harry always had to stare at him for a moment. Harry had told no one that he preferred guys over girls and he definitely took notice of Gino. Even though he had a slight crush on his new friend, he wasn't ultimately attracted to him.

"Hey mate." Harry greeted and Gino smiled. "Konichiwa." He greeted in his native tongue and used his sent a few practice sparks out of his wand. He sighed. "I'll never get this Charms." He said. "Back in my country, we more focus on martial magic, or this Defense of Dark you have."

Harry smiled at Gino's little speech mistakes. Girls, who swooned over Gino thought it was cute. Harry admitted in a way that it was. They turned their attention to Flitwick who began to instruct how to turn make objects do rapid spins in the air. It was going to be an interesting lesson.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Malfoy was pissed. He was sent to Dumbledore's office for hells knows what and he was standing stupidly in front of the gargoyle which refused to let him in. Mcgonagall hadn't given him the password. He knew it had to be some kind of candy.

"Chocolate Frogs."

The gargoyle did not move.

"Bertie Botts every flavor beans."

Nothing. Draco was becoming irritated.

"Pumpkin Blasters."

Malfoy became more pissed as the gargoyle snickered at him.

"Fizzy Floating Gummi Wands."

When the gargoyle snickered at him again, Draco sent him a very nasty curse using his Malfoy way to threaten the gargoyle. With a literal stony glare, the gargoyle, now adorned in a pink tutu, slid aside to let the blonde haired boy in, Malfoy walked up the stairs, wondering what the old crackpot had to talk to him about. He raised up his fist to knock on the door, but before he could that annoying, ever cheerful voice said, "Come in Mr. Malfoy."

AN: Oooo. What does Dumbledore want to talk to Malfoy about? What do you guys think of Gino. He will be necessary in later chapters. Tell me what you guys think. This is my first fanfic. Give me some ideas, I'm game to listen. Yes this this going to be slash. Don't like don't read.


	2. Conversations and Potatoes

Chapter 2

Malfoy wondered how Dumbledore knew he was there. He didn't dwell on it though and he entered quietly. The last time he had been in the Headmaster's office was in his third year with his accident with the killer bird/ horse thing Buckbirch or whatever its name was. The office was still the same. It was full of magical trinkets and muggle gadgets. Fawkes, the phoenix that resided in the Headmaster's office gave a little chirp to Draco and resumed his task of grooming his plumage.

"Take a seat Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said from behind his desk and he did so, declining when the old wizard offered him a lemon drop.

"What's this all about?" Draco asked. He liked to be straight to the point. He hated beating around the bush. The old man smiled and Draco sneered.

"I too, can be blunt Mr. Malfoy. Contacts have told me that you are reluctant to become a follower of the Voldemort…………"The wizard noted with some satisfaction that Draco did not wince………… "And that you were to receive the Dark Mark during your Christmas Break am I correct?"

Draco opened his mouth to deny it but he knew he needed Dumbledore's help to help him not take the Dark Mark. If he refused his father and the slimy bastard that everyone feared, Malfoy knew his life would end. He was stuck, and it hurt his pride that he couldn't weasel his way out of it by himself. Draco settled for closing his mouth and he muttered a sullen "Yes."

"Good!" Albus said and gave a clap with his hands. " I must insist for your own safety that you do not return to your home this Christmas Mr. Malfoy. I and your godfather will discuss what to do with the upcoming holidays and summer."

Malfoy's sneer left his face and he sighed. What happened to his perfect life? It was so screwed up now. His father was forcing him to take the Mark, his bottomless bottle of gel had been missing this morning, and he was gay. Him! A Malfoy! Gay! It was unheard of! On top of that, he felt himself eyeing his worst enemy often. He tried to cover his growing attraction for the "Boy-Who-Lived" by throwing scathing remarks but their fighting now seemed childish. Besides he didn't want Harry's hate. He wanted something else.

'Harry? When the fuck did he become Harry?' Draco thought disgustingly and forced Potter………. 'Yes' he thought. 'Potter.' …………into the back of his mind and focused on the current situation. "I'll stay." He said resignedly knowing full well he was going to be bored for Christmas, but hey it was much better than being killed at a Death Eater meeting.

"Very well." Albus said. "That'll be all." Damn that twinkle in his eyes. Draco gave a polite goodbye and left, thoughts mulling around in his head as he trudged to Slytherin dormitories, tall, proud Malfoy composure gone. He didn't feel like going back to class and he had the feeling that Dumbledore didn't expect him to. Since he was a Head Boy, he had his own private quarters and veered away from the Slytherin entrance and stood in front of a portrait of Circe, the beautiful but evil witch.

"Potter." He drawled and the portrait. It was last password a person would expect and it proved that Malfoy was obsessed with his arch nemesis. With his Malfoy composure still gone, Malfoy walked in and plopped on his bed, his fingers grazing his right forearm, glad that no ugly scar was bearing on it. He went back to sulking about his life. His mother never showed him true affection and of course his father didn't. Malfoy had spent most of his childhood being forced to study and learn advanced magic by his slave-driving father. His company were the house elves who were very much afraid of him and for good reason. Without a guilty conscience, he recalled venting out his inner anger and loneliness on the house elves who annoyed him. He remembered Dobby, his favorite punching stress reliever and smirked on how pissed his father was when Potter had freed him. Malfoy heaved a heavy sigh once more and closed his eyes. He was a pitiful case. He settled for falling into a light slumber.

lvlvllvlvlvlvlvllvvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

"Hey mate, you wanna pass the potatoes?" Ron asked Harry after biting into a large chicken leg. Hermione scowled. She loved her boyfriend but when it came to eating he was a pig. Harry wasn't listening. He was staring off into space, beautiful green eyes glazed over and elbow in the butter dish. The Golden Boy unconsciously licked his lips catching the eye of Seamus. Seamus was one of the open gay guys at Hogwarts and was currently going out with a Ravenclaw cutie named Terry Boot. (Yeah I know.) Still, Seamus would give him up for Harry anytime.

"Just what are you thinking?" Seamus asked in a low voice and Harry snapped out of his daze. "You want the potatoes?" he asked and handed the bowl to Seamus who looked confused.

"No! I wanted the potatoes!" Ron practically shrieked and snatched the bowl from the Irish teenager and began to pile some on his plate. Students from other tables looked at Ron odd, wondering why Ron became so upset about food. The Gryffindor paid no attention though. They were used to it. Seamus just snickered at how the redhead sounded just like Hermione. It was high pitched and all.

"Oh thank you Ron." Said Harry and everyone looked at him strange.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head to clear his head again.

"Yeah I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked and put some food on his plate. "Ron pass the potatoes."

Hermione bit her lip. Something was wrong with Harry and she was going to find out what it was.


	3. Eye Staring and Scheming

AN: The las chapter sucked I know. Oh well Continue.

Chapter 3

Quidditch practice had been a blast. After being banned from Quidditch by Umbrigde the previous year, Harry was more than happy to be flying on a broom again once the ban was abolished, courtesy of Dumbledore of course. Thinking of Dumbledore made Harry scowl. He was certain that he would never trust the Headmaster again. Harry felt rather guilty taking his spot back from Ginny though she insisted it was fine. He had told her she was a good seeker and she blushed. She still hadn't gotten over her crush on him even though she was going out with Dean. This irritated Harry. Maybe he should just come out and say he was gay. Everyday he would either get an anonymous love letter or a giggling girl who would ask him out to Homesgade. He had finally forced his Uncle Vernon to sign it over the summer.

He declined politely and discretely burnt the letters in the fire. A girl had once caught him getting rid of her letter and she burst out in tears and began screaming to her friends that she didn't want to live. Harry sighed. Why did his growth spurt have to be so….good? Over the summer, the once scrawny, gaunt boy had filled out having been able to eat whatever he wanted. His eyes were still it's vibrant green and his hair was as messy as ever. He had acquired a tan and he grew muscles from working out during the summer. After the threat of the Order, his relatives gave him no problem and actually did their best to make up for the years of torture he suffered. He stopped becoming Dudley's punching bag and his Uncle had even went out and bought him his own game system for his room saying that he needed something to do. Harry un-guiltily reveled in the treatment and did his best to milk it out. It actually wasn't a bad summer.

Harry was the last to leave the Quidditch pit. He wanted a few more minutes to fly and he didn't care if he was late for dinner. When it got chilly he reluctantly turned in, storing away his Firebolt, the only thing he had left of his Godfather Sirius. He still hadn't gotten over the animagus's death, still believing it was his fault. Even though everyone told him it wasn't, Harry felt it was because he led them all right into Voldemort's trap. Harry new subconsciously that the final war was coming up and he knew that Lestrange would have hell to pay. Harry had never been vengeful, but he was now.

The Boy Who Lived, showered briefly in the locker room, and changed into his nicely fitting muggle clothes (Petunia had actually taken him shopping. Life was good.) and his Hogwarts robe and walked to the Great Hall.

Harry who found himself spacing out gave a grunt as he ran head on into a body and fell into a heap on the castle floor. "Ow." He said.

"Very smooth Potty. You think with those hideous glasses of yours you would be able to see." Drawled a voice above him and Harry resisted the urge to groan. Of course he had to run into Malfoy.

"I would say sorry, but you're not worthy." Harry said picking himself off the grund and dusting dirt off his robe.

Malfoy sneered. "Right, I forgot. No one can be better than the Golden Boy." Harry felt his anger rise but he forced himself to quell it.

"Is there a reason why you're still here Malfoy?" he asked after he and Malfoy had stared at each other in silence for a full minute. Harry couldn't help but notice Malfoy's platinum hair that was out of it's usual slicked back style. Instead it hung down to the nape of his neck and it looked soft. Malfoy was still taller than him, but only by a few inches and Harry found himself entranced by the misty silver eyes. They were so cold, but yet they were pulsating with life.

"What are you looking at?" Malfoy asked ignoring Harry's previous question. Harry said nothing and Malfoy's eyes were locked with his jade ones. He had noticed Harry'sNO POTTER'Schanges. Harry had become a looker though not as handsome as him. 'Perhaps it's those glasses that refrain him from being so positively fuckable.' Draco thought then shook his head. He did not just think that!

"Did you just say I was fuckable Malfoy?" Potter asked. Oh shit. He did not just say that aloud. "Move the hell out my way Potter." Draco spat and stalked off leaving a confused yet pleased Harry. Malfoy liked him? They hadn't been fighting much. In fact their usual hallway dramatics and harsh insults had simmered down to a few insults here and there and a few threats to knock the other's brains out. Otherwise, they had kept their distance from each other.

'He wants me.' Harry thought. 'I want him.' A devilish grin grew on Harry's usually innocent face. He was going to seduce Malfoy. But how would he get away with it? That was the question.

Vlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

"I did not say that. I did not say that. Oh fuck, I said that and Harry heard me." Draco muttered as he stomped back to his room. He had been doing this a lot lately. Wait, POTTER, not Harry. Gosh the Boy Who Lived was going to be the Boy Who Drove Draco Insane.

"I'll just avoid him." Draco said to himself pacing in front of the Circe portrait. "That way, I can get rid of these…fantasies. This is just a phase. Yeah that's right, it's only a phase."

"What's a phase Draco?" asked Pansy who made herself shown and Draco scowled. 'Gosh anything but this.'

"What are doing here Pansy?" Draco snapped and the blonde bitch latched onto his arm.

"I followed you when I saw you leave the Great Hall. I was soooo worried!" she whined and Draco resisted the urge to puke. She disgusted him and didn't get the idea that he wasn't interested in her. So he fucked her once. One time and she thought they were engaged. Gosh, she wouldn't take a clue.

"Get away from me Pansy. I can take care of myself." He snarled and pushed her away. He spat out the password, reminding himself to change the password after Pansy left and stormed in. Pansy tried to enter but Circe closed in front of her glaring at the blonde girl.

Pansy sighed then giggled and twisted smile marring her features. Draco would soon be hers. He just needed a little push. With that she flounced back off to see if Blaise Zamnini would sleep with her.


	4. A Little Show at Breakfast

AN: Is it me or are my chapters getting shorter: sigh: oh well the hell with it. NEXT!

Chapter 4

Harry was disappointed when Draco'Oh so now it's Draco' he thoughtdidn't reappear during dinner. It was all right though. He would bide his time.

"What this?" Gino, who was sitting next to him, asked pointing to a dish.

"Oh that's shepherd's pie. Ron loves it."

"I foor doo." Ron said with his mouth full of stuffing. It translated as, "I sure do."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and Gino scooped himself a heliping. "Honestly Ron are you going to act like this when you meet my parents?"

Harry' ears perked up. "Parents? Ron are you going to visit Hermione over the summer?"

Hermione shook her head. "My parents, even though their muggles are going to stay at Grimmauld place for the holidays. It's just a little get together we're having."

Harry sulked. "A gathering I can't go to." He muttered and Hermione gave him a sad nod.

"Will Dumbledore not let you go?" Harry shook his head. Damn that old coot. He was ruining his life. Harry picked at his plate for the remaining of dinner, though he did grab a piece of pie for dessert. He felt depressed.

"Don't worry." Gino said as they walked up to the boy's dormitories. "I am here to for Christmas too though I have not celebrate it before."

Harry laughed and clapped him on the shoulders. "Well then next week you'll see how fun it really was."

The next day was the Saturday trip to Homesgade. Since he now had access, Harry had plans to but his friends Christmas gifts. When they entered the dormitories, Harry changed into his pajamas, which Ginny had gotten him for his birthday. They were sky blue and had little teddy bears over them. A few Gryffindor girls cooed on how cute he was in them. He played a game of chess with Ron who beat him four times, and then finished his Transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow. With a yawn, he said goodnight to his friends and roommates and went to bed. He closed the curtains around his bed and fell into deep slumber.

DREAM

It was dark and Harry was shivering, alone and cold. "Help me!" he called out. He couldn't see anything. Suddenly a light blinded him and warm arms surrounded him.

"Don't worry my jade prince. I'm here." His savior said.

Harry sighed and fell into his lover's embrace. He was safe and nothing could ever harm him again.

END DREAM

Harry shot up in bed, panting. What a dream. He was sure it wasn't a dream yet he knew it wasn't a vision. He recalled someone saving. Harry wanted to dwell on it some more, but his eyelids were heavy and he laid his head back on his pillow recalling the warmth and security when he was in savior's arms. With that Harry succumbed to sleep. He had a plan to seduce Malfoy tomorrow.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Malfoy woke up the next morning feeling particularly grumpy. He still could not find his gel and Pansy was pestering him. He had to practically run to the Prefect's bathroom to avoid her. That blonde bitch. Malfoy took a shower, a cold shower for he had a very "steamy" dream and of course Potter was the starring role. 'Merlin I can't get him out of my head.' Draco thought and it was true. He had changed his password to, 'Messy hair and green eyes.' He was going crazy.

Draco knew he couldn't pursue his growing feelings for the other boy. If father or any Death Eater assosiate and he knew he was being spied on by many, it would be the end for him. He was aware that the elder Malfoy was having Zambini and Crabbe and Goyle to spy on him. Draco could easily sneak around the two large oafs, but Zambini was smart and Draco had to admit, almost as smart as him. Zambini was the top third student in school with Draco second and the Mudblood first. No matter how hard he tried, Potty and his friends always seemed to excel him.

After his bathroom 'fun' he exited the bathroom, dressed perfectly as usual. The only difference was that his hair framed his face. Damn he couldn't find his gel. Oh well, he was still perfect. He straightened up and strutted down to breakfast. When he entered he saw the ever wonderful Golden Trio chattering like the dumb Gryffindors they were. Actually Harry was talking at all but staring at his breakfast of fruit. The Mudblood and Weasel were though. The Slytherin Prince, as many called him took his seat at the Slytherin table, head held high and nobly took a few pancakes available and drizzled them lightly with syrup. He added a dash of hashbrowns to his plate, a piece of toast and a couple of pieces of bacon to complete his breakfast. He dug in and lifted the fork to his mouth. When he looked up though his jaw dropped and his pancakes slid off his fork and landed back on his plate with a plop. There across the hall was a sight to behold. Draco watched as Harry suckled on a large, ripe strawberry. His silver eyes had to watch as a trail of juice slid down his chin and Malfoy felt his pants tighten. Harry's eyes were half closed and they looked…….teasing? Was Harry doing this on purpose? The Gryffindor boy licked the juice from his chin with a pink tongue and smacked his lips greedily.

Draco gulped as Harry picked up another strawberry and dipped it in a saucer of cream before bringing it back to moist pink lips…….'I have to get out of here.!' Draco thought before he embarrassed himself. He stood up, leaving his breakfast and strode quickly out of the Great Hall, almost frantically.

Harry smirked. 'Gotcha Malfoy."

Harry finished his strawberries. Unbeknowgnst to him, his show had not gone unseen by others. Seamus had excused himself as well to go to the bathroom to um…'relieve' himself, Ginny was blushing horribly, and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wished that they were in Gryffindor to see that up close.

Harry was pleased and finished his breakfast with a bouncy attitude, making Hermione seem more suspicious. While Harry had performed his little 'show', Hermione was sure his eyes were locked with someone's at the Slytherin table. When she followed her gaze, sitting directly parallel from Harry was Malfoy himself and it made her fear the worse. Did her best friend and their worst enemy have something going on? She would find out. Making sure Harry didn't know she was on his case, Hermione poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

AN: Hahaha! Nosy Hermione huh? Sorry I wasn't very 'detailed' this chapter. I've been lazy!

Oh and too Hands Off, you're very smart. The De-Aging Potion will play in a little later though. Maybe next chapter I don't know. Thanks for reviewing. All my LOVE!


	5. Oopsie

AN: OK Here it comes. THE MAJOR EVENT!

Chapter 5

The week went by smoothly and Malfoy was doing a good job of staying away from Harry. That four eyed delectable, gorgeous…..FREAK wasn't coming anywhere near him! Then again it was time for Potions once more and it was a continuation of their potion projects. Damn it all to hell.

Malfoy entered the typical Malfoy way, smooth and pompous. Malfoy was a brat and he knew it. He used it to his full advantage.

"Sit by your previous partners." Snape snapped and Malfoy sat down in front of the cauldron he and Harry had worked with before. Late as usual, Harry, no Potter burst in, hair looking more disheveled than ever. Snape deducted points and Harry dropped next to Malfoy.

"Hi Malfoy!" Harry chirped and Malfoy blinked and stared. When he realized what he was doing he sneered.

"Since when were we on friendly terms Pothead?" Malfoy asked nastily and Harry smiled at him.

"When I realized I didn't want to fight with you anymore." Harry said and Malfoy could find no comeback to answer that with. He settled for saying a small, "Oh."

"We are going to be doing a Times Four Potion. You will make it precisely as it should be and then add the vial of your potion from last class to make a stronger version of the potion. If your potion last time was not correct or slightly off, then you are shit out of luck! Get to work!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Since when did Snape curse in public? He must have been in a foul mood. The other students must have realized that too, for they set to work immediately.

Malfoy retrieved their de-aging potion while Harry gathered ingredients for the Times Four Potion. It seemed simple enough. There were a few slight and presice instructions that if they were not followed it could lead to disaster. Some rules even had to have certain rotations of stirring clockwise or counterclockwise. Harry sighed. He knew he could make no mistakes unless he wanted Snape to find an excuse to torment him. He and Malfoy worked in peaceful harmony. Then again it wasn't exactly true. Malfoy was trying his best not to look at Harry who was always either bent over picking up a fallen ingredient or doing something "suggestive" in Daraco's eyes. Curse him.

"Hey Malfoy you want me to cut those up?" Harry said to malfoy who was dicing squid tentacles as hard as he could. He was receiving strange looks but the blonde didn't care. He needed anything to get his mind off of Har…………Potter.

"I'm fine." He snapped and threw the cut up ingredient in and stirred the potion clockwise four times and a half. While Malfoy worked on the Potion Harry smirked. He was getting to Malfoy and the other boy knew it. It wouldn't be long. 'Be long for what?' he asked himself. Unlike the Slytherin Sex God he fancied, Harry was well, a virgin.

Nearing the end of class, Harry piped in. "I think it's finished. Should we add our Potion in now Draco?"

Malfoy's head jerked up when his arch nemesis called him by his first name. "Y…..yeah……whatever." he said and Harry gave him another smile before pouring in their de-aging potion. Harry leaned over the cauldron and sniffed. "Wow. Did you know De-Aging potion smells like flowers?" he asked but Draco wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Harry's ass that bounced slightly in the air when he moved.

"Draaaaaaaaco!" Pansy said in her whiny voice and flounced over to the teen who scowled at her arrival. "Did you finish your potion?" she asked and fluttered her eyeslashes at him. She frowned when she realized Draco wasn't listening to her and became furious as she saw that he was staring at Potter. Het twisted smile marred her features again and she whistled a little tune before edging over closer to Harry. Draco finally looked at Pansy.

"Pansy what are you doing?" he snapped and Pansy's smirk grew wider. "Oh nothing! Have a nice dip Potter." She said and Draco watched in horror and slow motion as Pansy thrust her hand out and pushed Harry in the oversized cauldron. The cauldron tipped over and the Times Four De-Aging Potion flowed all over the dungeon floor. Students climbed on top of desks and chairs to avoid the spill but of course Harry wasn't so lucky.

Snape hurriedly used a cleaning spell to get rid of the mess. Malfoy stood back down on the ground. What he saw made his jaw drop and his blood rush. There was Harry, looking up at him with watery eyes, but the Hogwarts robe and clothces were baggy on his small form that had shrunk down to no more taller than Draco's upper thigh.

"Draco!" exclaimed Harry whose voice was now boyishly high. "I fell in!"

It was no doubt about it. The Boy Who Lived had gotten changed into a toddler. Malfoy said the only thing that came to mind.

"No shit Potter."

AN: Short I know, but whatever. Hey I did all these chapters in 1 day. Be proud of me.


	6. Little Harry and a Son of a Beech!

AN: Thank you kagomepotter, draoc/harryslashfan, and hands off for reviewing. I thank you for the spirit lifting reviews and feel free to point out any grammar mistakes. If anybody has flames, go ahead but if you are nasty and really really rude, I will be pissed and hunt you down to stab you and watch you bleed! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, j/k.

Previously: "Draco!" exclaimed Harry, whose voice was now boyishly high. "I fell in."

It was no doubt about it. The Boy Who Lived had gotten changed into a toddler. Malfoy said the only thing that came to mind.

"No shit Potter."

Chapter 6

'I hate my life.' Draco thought. For the second time he was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office only this time he wasn't alone. A three-year-old Harry Potter sat in his lap, two fingers in his mouth and the other hair clutched in his messy raven hair. The ever famous scar stood out and his vibrant green eyes were larger than ever. In other words it was a very cute picture. Except to Draco. How come this happened to him? HIM! Of all people!

"Well Mr. Potter. Trouble always seems to find you." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling as he talked gently to the little boy. Harry took his fingers out of his mouth.

"Twouble? It's awl that beech Panny's fault!" Harry said a little frown on his cherub face and Draco smirked. Obviously "beech" meant "bitch" and "Panny" was "Pansy."

'Way to go Potty.' Malfoy silently cheered.

"Language Harry." The Headmaster said though it was clear he was amused. Snape decided to put his two cents in.

"Of course this is Potter's fault. Pansy slightly nudged him and his clumsiness was clearly the cause of his little fall. Since he fell into the De-Aging potion Times Four it'll take four times longer for him to return back to normal." The Potions master pursed his lips. "There should be promising detentions once this wears off."

Draco frowned. He thought his Godfather was being rather unfair. He knew Snape hated Harry with a passion, so did he once. But he saw the "beech" push Harry in.

"Well, considering all of this, I believe this is plenty punishment for our young mister Potter if he really is to blame for all this. From the calendar, he will be missing two very great and important Quidditch matches." Dumbledore said and Snape looked as if Christmas had come early.

"No!" shouted little Harry and his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm playing and none of you can stop me!" he said stubbornly folding his arms to look intimidating. Malfoy's smirk widened. Potter had balls when he was shrunk down to size.

"Quite the contrary Potter. You will not even step foot on a broom. In fact no one must know of your predicament." Snape snapped and Harry glared at him and began kicking his legs and bouncing in Draco's lap. Uh oh. These were the signs of a temper tantrum.

"I HATE YOU, YOU GREESY SON OF A BEECH!" Harry yelled and began to cry. "I want money!" he said and buried his head in Draco's robes must to the disgust of Malfoy. He was sure he was going to have tears, drool, and boogers on his new expensive robes. "Money potter?" The Slytherin drawled raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore chuckled and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. With Harry heard the sound of candy being suckled on, he drew away from Draco, a trail of snot coming from his nose and to the dismay of Draco, right on the Slytherin crest. "Eww."

"I do believe he said Mione, which is the short name for Ms. Granger if I do recall. Snape would be as kind to retrieve Harry's friends?" Dumbledore asked and handed Harry a lemon drop.

Snape only grunted and gave one last snarl at the toddler who had called him a 'son of a beech' and left as dramatic as always, robes billowing behind him as he left Dumbledore's office. Harry's tantrum was over and he suckled happily on his candy. He took it out of his mouth, saliva dripping from it and put it in Draco's face. "Want some Draco?" he asked giving his lap holder a large smile with two teeth missing in the very front. Draco resisted the urge to gag.

"Potter if you weren't so cute right now I would throw you out the window right now." Draco spat, relieved when the toddler put the candy back in his mouth.

"You wool not!" Harry said. Draco's glare met his arch nemesis.

"I would too Pothead. Want to try me?"

"DUMBLYDORE! HE CALLED ME A POTTYHEAD!" Harry shrieked his eyes becoming watery again. Draco sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Potter sure was sensitive. At least it couldn't get worse.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvvlv

"It got worse." Draco muttered to himself. He was in his room sitting in his armchair. Harry was bouncing up and down on the silky sheets of his bed while the Mudblood tried to calm him down while the Weasel was sitting across the room glaring at floor, upset about the whole situation. How he had let the Gryffindorks into his room he did not know. He felt some relief to know that at least the attraction to Potter was gone now that he was only a kid. Malfoy was rather freaky (in bed), but he most definitely was not a pedophile.

They had been excused for their classes for the rest of the day to settle Harry in who decided he wanted to stay with Malfoy in his room, much to the shock and irritation of Weasley who somehow blamed him for it all. Draco snorted. Stupid Weasel.

"Now now Harry." Granger scolded as Harry began to swing on Draco's canopy. (This was proof that Draco had a gay side. Seriously, a guy with a canopy bed? With silky see through curtains? That's why I thought.) "Don't do that Harry you might fall off."

Harry just blew Hermione a raspberry, but with a piercing glare from the young witch he simmered down and jumped off the canopy. Though Harry was small and extremely hyper now that he was a little boy, he still had every one of his memories.

"M…mione? What about Voldemowt?" he asked. "What if he find out about me?" Hermione sighed. She actually didn't know but she was sure the professors had it under control.

"You'll be fine mate." Said Ron. "Unless, of course mini Death Eaters don't go running to You-Know-Who of course." He said sending a glare toward Draco who just sneered back. Hermione fiddled with her hands.

"Malfoy, you wouldn't would you?" she asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Believe me Granger. My father's already out to kill me. Why would I tell him about this shit?" he said and with exasperation showed Ron his right forearm, who shot him suspicious looks. The redhead turned red, embarrassed that he was wrong about Malfoy, but he still wanted to keep an eye on the Slytherin. He was still their enemy after all.

"Look Mud……Granger. Why don't you take Harry with you the Gryffindork Tower? I need to make a visit." Draco said and walked towards the door. "Oh and make sure to take the Weasel with you. Merlin knows I'll have to fumigate this room to get rid of all the germs and smells you three brought in here." With that Draco stalked off nose sticking in the air. The last he heard was Ron muttering, "Ferret face," and Harry singing, "I'm to sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt oh baby Yeah!"

Draco shook his head. Where had he learned that from? He headed to Snape's quarters.

When Malfoy left Hermione bit her lip. Malfoy had called Harry……well Harry. What was that about? Hermione looked at the bouncing Harry who was singing his, "Too sexy" song while wiggling his bum and wondered, 'Do Harry and Malfoy have something going on?'

AN: That's the end of this chapter. Coming up, Hermione's going to snoop some more and Ron will be jealous but before that, there's going to be a surprise for Draco. Next Chapter: Conversations and Suprises!


	7. Conversations and Nah nah nah nah!

AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers. Don't worry Handsoff I updated like in the next couple of hours so…….err…….yeah! LOL!

Chapter 7

Draco knocked on the large wooden door that had a silver snake carved into it.

"Come in." he heard Snape bark and the teenager complied, entering his Godfather's private chambers and he closed the door behind him. There, sitting before him was not the slimy bastard that others saw. Severus was slumped on his black leather couch, a glass of brandy in his hand and the other hand massaging his head.

"Severus if you have a headache then you shouldn't drink." Draco Malfoy informed matter of factly and sat in an armchair across from him. Severus was actually closer to Draco than his father had ever been. Snape was a git, true, but he had always been there for Draco. They were much alike. Both never had loving parents and they had cold indifferent masks that everyone else in the world saw. 'Except for Pothead.' Draco thought with a sigh recalling when he and Golden boy had locked eyes in the hallway that previous day. 'He saw right through me didn't he?'

"Why are you here Draco? Is Potter giving you a hard time? Humph, just like his good for nothing father and that damned mutt."

Draco saw a brief look of guilt on Sev's face when he mentioned the 'mutt'.

Draco shook his head. "I let his friends have him for a bit. I did want to talk to you about Harry though." Snape raised his eyes at Draco calling Potter 'Harry' and Draco cursed under his breath. Stupid Boy Who Lived had gotten to him, even now.

"You said to me one time, he has visions of Voldemort"………Severus winced………"and I was beginning to think. If I had been forced to take the Dark Mark, would Harry have seen it?"

'Shit! I used Harry again. POTTER POTTER, HIS NAME IS POTTER!' Malfoy screamed in his mind and he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He rather liked the feel of running his fingers through his hair. He hadn't been able too when he had his gel in his hair. Besides, he was getting more looks from guys and girls with his hair like this. Draco would keep it like this for a while.

Snape downed his liquor, curious to his godson's behavior. He saw Draco try to put up his mask but Severus saw right through it. What he saw made him shiver and sneer.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for Potter!" he bit out and the teen sighed then his worst fears were confirmed. Snape rubbed his head again. He was getting his migraine back. Things never went his way now did it? Draco was thinking along the same thing.

"How am I supposed to know what Potter dreams in that over-inflated head of his? I know for sure that he sometimes keeps vision of the Dark Lord to himself even from Dumbledore. Ever since the mutt died, Potter hasn't been trusting the old badger."

Draco frowned. "Do you trust him Sev?" Snape nodded. "I do doubt him at times but then I know his does things for the best even how absurd they may seem at first, though I do believe he should have told Potter everything in the beginning about the prophecy and whatnot." Snape admitted and set his glass aside.

"Do you truly care for him Draco?"

"I don't Sev. Hell I'm fucking confused. Potty seemed to get the upper hand of me this time and now he's a fucking little kid!"

"I don't see what you see in him. He's arrogant, self centered………"

"Sexy and has gorgeous eyes."

" Foolish and he never listens."

"Messy hair and that air of innocence about him. I bet he's a virgin."

"He's disrespectful and an idiot at Potions and."

"Yes I bet he's a virgin. Humph he'd better be."

" Ignorant and cocky."

" I wonder how he is in bed."

"Arggh! I did not need to hear that. Get out with this nonsense!" Snape said disgusted. Draco stood up and smirked.

"Later Sev." He said and strode off. He was bored. In a few hours it would be dinner. Draco blew out air. He'd might as well enjoy the freedom he had before Harry would be bounced back into his arms. Maybe he'd take a nap. Yes, he needed his beauty sleep. 'I can't help that I'm so handsome.' Draco thought as he yawned.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvl

"I can't believe this Mione!" Ron complained. "Harry's a friggin' kid now. And since when was he so chummy with Malfoy? Why does he want to stay with that bloody ferret? He should stay with us, we're his BEST friends."

Hermione rolled her eyes, quill scratching against parchment as she worked on her Charms assignment. "Honestly Ron you sound jealous." She said, groaning as a blot of ink landed right in the middle of her parchment.

"I bloody am!" Ron shouted looking at Harry who was playing with Gino and the puppy that Hermione had transfigured from a teacup.

"Itai. Omae o korosu chibi waraii." Gino snapped wincing as Harry pulled his hair. Hey he was sensitive about his hair. Translated he said, "It hurts! I'll kill you, you little brat." (I think. hehe) With that said, Gino began tickling little Harry mercilessly and Harry shrieked with laughter and Gino finally stopped when the little boy was gasping for air.

"I'm hungry." Harry said even though he ate lunch before his Potion incident. Gino took care of that problem, giving Harry was many candies as he wanted much to the disapproval of Hermione. He would be bouncing off the walls. Sure enough…………

2 hours later……….

"Ok I'm not jealous anymore. Take him to Malfoy and let him suffer." Ron shouted as Harry jumped on his back from a chair and began banging on his head singing incoherent, out of tune words.

Hermione turned to scold Gino for giving Harry all that candy but the foreign student had slipped away unnoticed.

"I want more candy." Harry sung.

"NO!" both Ron and Hermione shouted.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Draco woke up to the sounds of someone pounding on the portrait. He groaned and walked half asleep to answer the knocking. Someone was going have hell to pay for interrupting his nap.

"What!" he snapped and almost yelped when toddler Harry was shoved into his arms by Weasel and the Mudblood and they darted away before he could yell at them.

He set Harry down and the portrait closed behind them. His jaw dropped as Harry began doing little summersaults all around the room screeching, "Candy! Candy! Candy!" Merlin, what had they done to him?

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

Draco walked down toward the Great Hall for dinner while Harry skipped next to him happily holding his head. Harry's hyper-blast face had simmered down, finally and now it was time for dinner.

"Draco?"

"What Potter?" Draco asked. "I…….can I sit with you? Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssse?" Harry stretched out his eyes large and sad. Draco sighed and said yes much to the delight of the little Gryffindor who started singing a happy tune about gryphon's and toads. Draco didn't want to know.

When Draco entered the Great Hall, almost every pair of eyes turned on him. He knew then that everybody knew about Harry's accident. His face went beet red for a moment before he put on his Malfoy mask and strode hand and hand with Harry to the Slytherin table ignoring the coos of "How cute!"

He sat down next to Pansy and lifted Harry on the bench who could barely see above the table.

"What's he doing here?" Pansy hissed glaring at Harry who was not sitting on his knees and reached for a chicken wing and bit into it sloppily.

Draco served his plate and a plate of finger foods for Harry, purposely taking his time to answer Pansy's question. "He' staying with me." He said simply and cut his steak up in little pieces and stabbed up a piece and ate it. He wished he had a glass of wine with his steak instead of boring pumpkin juice.

"What! Why?" Pansy yelled and Draco wanted to punch her in her mouth.

"Because Potty is attached to me and besides he wouldn't be here if you hadn't pushed him in……"

"I didn't push him in. I accidentally bumped into him." Pansy said evilly and fluttered her eyelashes at Draco. "Besides, how will we be together if you're babysitting that brat?"

Draco looked at Harry who was gnawing on a slice of honeydew then turned back his plate. "Pansy there is no 'we'. Get over it." He said and began to ignore her. Pansy huffed and turned to talk with Blaise who seemed annoyed with her as well. She gave up on him as well and settled for glaring at Potter, blaming him for it all.

Harry glared back. "Stop looking at me you beech!" Harry shot at Pansy who fumed.

"How dare you you little………" She reached out to strike Harry but Draco grabbed her wrist. She winced as he dug his nails, his perfectly manicured nails into her skin.

"Pansy, surely you are not as low as to hit a kid as annoying as he is. I'd expect something like this from a Gryffindork." Draco said, misty gray eyes narrowed at the girl who gulped. He wouldn't hurt her, would he?

She ripped her arm away and rubbed the sore spot. "I was only kidding Draco." She lied and began to pick at her plate. When she looked over, Harry put his hands behind his ears and stuck his tongue at her. "Nah nah nah nah!" he taunted and Pansy shrieked in anger before leaving the hall in a tantrum of her own. Draco began to hear whispers circulate around the Great Hall. Oh well, at least Pansy was out of his hair for now.

"Eat your peas." Draco said to Harry who stuck his nose in the air in a very Malfoyish way. "No!" he said stubbornly and Draco scowled. "Eat them or I'll lock you in the Hufflepuff girls dormitory." Draco threatened. He smirked in satisfaction as Harry practically shoved his vegetables into his mouth.

AN: There's going to be an extra twist with the plot next chapter ok? Be ready! Luvs yaz!


	8. Bathtime,Suprises and Oops again?

AN: Thank you Kagomepotter……

Chapter 8

After Pansy left, Draco ate his meal, making light conversation with his fellow classmates and helping Harry not make a fool out of himself.

"I wonder what your father would think of this?" Blaise asked as he watched Draco eat his pie. Blaise was surprised to see Draco smirk. "Oh he already knows. The whole bloody world knows. Before I took Potty to dinner, Dumbledore sent me a letter to tell me Harry's predicament shall be known and that he'll stay in classes too, with mine or the Mudblood and Weasel's permission of course.

Blaise's smirk faded as he saw that Draco wasn't miffed about the situation. He scowled and turned away. "Draco, Draco I want anoda (another) cookie!" Harry said pointing to the pile of chocolate chips on a platter in the middle of the table. "Potter, I'm not dealing with you all hyper again! That was fucking torture." Malfoy said and Harry pouted, jade eyes blazing. It was just as well though for Dumbledore announced that dinner was over two minutes later.

Draco walked, well glided out of the Great Hall with the hundred others while Harry trudged beside him. "Malfoy wait!" he heard someone call but he didn't stop. "Malfoy you bloody ferret, will you goddamn stop so we can say goodnight to Harry?"

Draco groaned, eager to take a shower and resume his sleep. "Mione! Ron!" Harry called out and Mione stooped down and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Harry and don't give Malfoy any trouble." Hermione said in a motherly way and sent Ron a glower when he snickered. "Yeah we'll see you tomorrow mate." Ron said and ruffled Harry's already disheveled hair.

"All right you said your goodbyes now lets go." Draco said and whisked Harry off to his room, leaving a gaping Hermione and a furious Ron.

"Messy hair and green eyes." He muttered to Circe who gave him a seductive smile then swung open. Harry skipped in. "What should we do now Malfoy?" he asked excitedly and began to play with a magical toy car from a crate of toys the Headmaster so amusedly sent to his room.

Draco took off his Hogwarts robe and draped it over a chair. He was now only adorned in a silk shirt and trousers. He toes off his shoes. "I don't know about you Potter but I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed." Draco said and Harry who was making the car zoom around, stopped and the car rolled over Draco's foot who said, "Ouch!"

"Draco you fag, you can't go to sleep allweady." Harry said, bottom lip trembling. "Who will play with me?" and Draco stared at Harry thinking how cute he looked before he replied, "No one because when I get out this shower, you are going to bed too." With that, Draco took a change of clothes then sighed.

"Come on Potter, you need your bath too." He said and got a change of Harry's mini clothes as well. When he turned around, he saw Harry try to sneak away out of the portrait. 'Nice try.' Draco thought and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt in the back and proceeded to drag the struggling toddler to the bathroom.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

"Bubbles! More bubbles!" Harry said popping extra large orange bubbles that scent out a scent of fresh oranges when they were burst. Speaking of bubbles, how was Harry so bubbly? Draco turned on one of the many faucets in the large pool sized bathtub and it sent flying out foamy pink bubbles that smelled the cotton candy. "Ooooh!" Harry said and paddled out to the middle of the tub. Draco had cast a floating charm on him, so his head wouldn't go under the water. It was rather useless for Harry swam like a fish. Draco who was leaning against the edge letting the warm water soothe his muscles watched Harry's head disappear among all the bubbles for a minute, before reappearing, sitting on top of a humongous bubble, riding it like a pony (not that way u perverts. Lol)

"Draco this is fun!" he said and Draco watched with unease as the giant bubble floated towards him.

"Go the other way." Draco said as Harry and the bubble neared closer. It got closer and closer until the bubble was only a few feet. The bubble wasn't going to pop with his finger, so he punched it and a loud pop echoed in the tiled bathroom. Harry was suspended in the air for a millisecond before he dropped back into the water with a huge splash! Draco got most of the wave and sputtered as water filled his mouth. Harry clapped his hands.

"Yay. I want to do that again!" Harry continued to chant and clap while Draco fixed him such a cold stare, he quieted and his claps faltered. It was silent for a moment before a few bubbles erupted beside Harry and the little boy smiled. "Oopsie!" he said and Draco quickly got out of the tub.

"You're sick, you know that?" Draco said and wrapped a towel out of his waist. Harry shrugged. "Betta out dan (then) in, Ron awl ways says!" he said and Draco snorted. It was something that idiot would say. 'And do.' Draco thought and gagged.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Harry sat at Draco's desk eating his late night snack of biscuits and milk in his duck pajamas that had the little footies on the end. Draco looked over the boring book he was reading. 'Even now the little snot nose brat is cute.' He thought. He was adorned in his navy colored silk boxers and a white witch beater (lol), the every image of sexy.

"I'm done Drakey!" Harry said to Draco and waddled in his pj's to Draco, crumbs surrounding his mouth. Draco, exasperated pointed his wand at Harry's mouth whose eyes crossed trying to look at it. He muttered a cleaning spell on him and the crumbs were gone. "Now it's time to go to sleep." Draco said, and Harry yawned.

"But….but I'm not sleepy." Harry said. "Besides Drakey, you have to read me a story." Harry said eyes glinting and he scrambled on Draco's lap.

The Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Fine, once upon there was this great big castle for Hogwarts and there were four houses Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindork, and Slytherin. Now in Slytherin was this sexy guy that everybody wanted. He had gorgeous blonde hair that he had gelled back until someone stole his gel bottle that is. Anyway he also had gray eyes that were to die for and well, he had lots of 'offers' he should say and he took a few, but only the good ones. Well one day, he was arguing with this Gryffindork with messy hair, green eyes, and a nice bod……whatever. So then this 'beech' pushed Pothead (that was his name) into a cauldron and he turned in a little brat who shall be nameless and………"

Draco halted his 'fairy tale' and looked down. Harry was fast asleep his raven head resting on his chest and his legs curled to his chest. Draco smiled. It was not a smirk but a small smile, but one nonetheless. If a person had seen this smile from the Smirker Extraordinaire they would've fainted with shock or desire.

With a smile still on his face he placed Harry in his small bed near the desk and covered him with the blankets. He turned around to his bed, intending to sleep himself when he heard, "Draco. I wanna stay with you!" Harry said green eyes sad. Draco sighed.

"Fine but only for tonight." Draco mumbled and slid into his bed and lifted Harry beside him who burrowed himself in his silk covers that the older boy prayed he wouldn't drool on in his sleep. He said quietly, "Deluminous." And the lights went out. Draco set his wand on the nightstand and laid down.

"Goodnight Draco."

"…….goodnight……Harry." Draco said and his response was the soft rhythmic breathing. Draco closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Draco woke up the sounds of low moans. At first he thought he was imagining them, but then he heard them more clearly. It was not the boyish voice of Harry's and Draco knew no one could get in here. He shifted uncomfortably as something hard against his back. What was that? He assumed it was Harry's small foot and he told him otherwise. He slowly turned around and gasped at what he saw. It was Harry! But he wasn't a pipsqueak anymore. He was normal and he was well…….Draco blushed and thought about taking a peak but thought the better of it. He shook the teenager Potter once more awake.

When the green eyes opened and looked at him he scowled.

"Potter what the hell is going on?"

Harry gave a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Ummmm…….oops?


	9. Threatening Letters And Are Those My Clo...

AN: I will always have to thank my reviewers. Hmm. Are you ready for the next chapter. Ok well here it is!

Previously:

When the green eyes opened and looked at him he scowled.

"Potter what the hell is going on?"

Harry gave a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Ummmm…….oops?

Chapter 9

Draco blinked as Harry sat up hardly daring to believe. Harry was normal, and in his bed, and……….naked?

"Potter where are your pajamas and how did you get back to normal?" Draco asked bluntly and Harry shrugged again, much to the annoyance of the one beside him.

"Well, my pj's must have ripped off when I grew back" he said pulling from under the covers scraps of what was once his footie duck pajamas. "How I'm back to normal I don't have a bloody clue."

Harry gave Draco and seductive smile. "What's the matter Draco? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

The blonde's eyes widened. Was Harry being seductive? "I would think you would be the one whose uncomfortable Potter." Draco said pointing to the tent in the blankets and Harry's sexy demeanor vanished and he blushed.

"Um well I……"

"Right."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Oh so it's Malfoy now? For the whole day you've been calling me by my first name." His comment was ignored.

Harry yawned. He was still tired and his scheming and revenge to get Pansy for what she did to him drained out of his head and he laid back down. He would handle everything in the morning, including this "'thing" he had with Draco. Had it been the beginnings of a friendship or just simple tolerance? He didn't know. He closed his eyes.

"What are you doing Potter?"

Harry peeked open an eye, annoyed. "I'm going to sleep." He said and Draco sputtered igndignantly.

"You can't sleep in MY bed?" Draco said appalled and Harry frowned.

"I was sleeping here before." He retorted.

"Well that was when you were little……" Malfoy trailed off lamely.

Harry pulled the covers over him some more. "Whatever Draco. Go to sleep." His "problem" was already fading with all the talking. Draco looked at Harry warily for a moment but sighed and settled for laying back down next to Potter and almost hesitantly he fell back asleep, dreaming of the one who slept beside him.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

When Draco woke up he was relieved to still see Harry in his normal state. He had thought it was all a dream. The magical clock in his room coaxed him up, yelling "Wake up sexy thing! Wake up sexy thing!" over and over until Draco shut it off with his wand. The clock did tell the time but it had an extra hand pointing to options like, "Time for a manicure" and "Shower day using vanilla shampoo" and even silly things like "Low supply of boxers" and low supply for a Malfoy was when he wore things more something more than fifteen times.

The clock's alarm hadn't woken Harry up and Draco could see that Harry was sleeping like an ox. He had to wake him up just as well. They had to go down to breakfast in about forty minutes.

He nudged Harry awake gently but when the messy haired boy did not stir de murmured, "Aqualius." And a stream of water shot out of his wand like a fountain and landed right on Harry's head. The Gryffindor shot up with a yowl and Draco snickered very much like the gargoyle that had pissed him off in front of the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

"What the fuck was that for?" Harry said and shook his head spraying Draco with water who jumped out of the bed and cursed loudly. Harry felt smug. That was what the jerk got.

Draco flicked Harry off before going down to the shower's with a change of clothes and Harry looked around Draco's room once he was alone. He really didn't have time to go all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room to get himself some clothes. He stood up and began to shift things in Draco's very full closet. Oh well, he'd wear something of Draco's.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvl

Draco went into the Great Hall for breakfast and sighed. He felt a little bad for ditching Potter back at his room but he was normal now. He could take care of himself. He decided on having a light breakfast and buttered and jammed a few pieces of toast and grabbed some fresh fruit. He watched revolted as Goyle and Crabbe stuffed themselves, shoveling whatever they could reach into their overly large mouths. Draco grimaced. What pigs.

"Hey Draco where's the brat Potter?" Blaise Zambini asked and Malfoy sniffed. "He's back to normal." He said simply, in a way sad that Potter want the cute little toddler running around anymore. He'd prefer regular anyway though he wouldn't to admit it to anyone but himself of course.

"He is?" exclaimed Pansy and she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Oh Drakey that's great!" she said and Draco shoved her away from him.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped. Harry had called him Drakey.

He turned away from Pansy, not noticing her bothered frown. He wouldn't have cared if he saw it anyway.

The owl post flew in a raven very similar to his own raven Damien landed in his plate, bird feet squishing into his toast a letter in his beak. Draco took it and the raven helped himself to the fruit and bits of toast before he gave a sqawk and flew off. Draco had recognized the bird and he recognized the Malfoy seal on the back of the letter. It was from his father.

Forcing his hands not to shake Malfoy broke the seal and took out the letter that was enclosed in it and began to read.

: Draco,

I had received a letter from that fool Dumbledore informing me that you would not be coming home for the holidays. I have a feeling he knows of your ceremony and how this slipped I do not know. I do know this son, you'd better be on that train next week or there will be consequences.

Your father,

Lucius Malfoy:

Draco felt his blood cold. The letter was short only a few sentences but it was clearly a threat and a severe one at that. What would happen if he did not go? Would be beaten? Or worse disowned or even worse killed? His father was capable of doing every single one of them and Draco feared them all, especially the last two. Of course if he was dead he wad dead but how would he live if he no longer had the Malfoy name behind him or the fortune? He'd be just as broke as a Weasley the worse fate he could ask for.

The bothered teen set the letter on fire and watched it burn on his plate to nothing but gray ashes. He had lost his appetite. His life was so screwed. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Harry enter and he had to do a double take.

Harry's Hogwarts robs was draped neatly over his arm. He was adorned in a silk green shirt and :Draco gulped: tight leather pants that looked rather familiar. Suddenly it hit him. Those were his clothes! The nerve of that Potter. 'I have to admit he does look delicious.' He thought and admired Harry's nicely clad ass sway as he walked to the Gryffindor table to sit by his friends, who were just as shocked. Ron's mouth was wide open, chewed food still showing and Hermione didn't realize that she was spreading jam on her book instead of her toast. Draco saw the girl Weasel blush and fawn over Harry and could see almost all of the girls and several guys drool over the Boy- Who- Lived. Draco felt a burst of jealousy course through his veins. He became even more furious when Harry looked over at him and winked.

DAMN HIM!

AN: Well how was this chapter. I hope it was okay. I kind of rushed through it. Sorry to all those who were displeased.


	10. Little Again!

AN: Again thanks to reviewers. Snowden I am glad that you were honest to tell me that you didn't like Gino and I feel the same way sometimes as well when people put OC's in their story. I did throw him in there, but he'll be needed in later chapters though.

Wow I sure am on a role aren't I? Now don't jinx me now ok? I need all the creativity I can get to keep my chapters flowing. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. Okee dokee carry on!

Chapter 10

When Harry winked at the Sytherin at the next table he was pleased when he saw the other boy shake with anger. Oh yeah, he had gotten to him. Harry decided to be bold and he blew Draco a little kiss then turned back to his meal. Hermione saw this and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Are you and Draco together?" she blurted out and Ron who was still looking shocked at Harry's attire spit out his pumpkin juice that sprayed all over Neville.

"Mione are you fucking crazy? Harry doesn't want to anything with that bloody ferret. Besides Harry isn't gay……….are you?" Ron turned to Harry who rolled his eyes. I guess it was time to come out now. 'I have Hermione to thank for that.' How should he say it sad like he didn't want to be gay or collected and smooth as if he didn't care. He'd go for smooth.

"Err……yes?" Harry mentally smacked his head. That was really smooth.

Ron stared at him, eyes wide and the redhead burst out yelling, "WHAT!" Wait a second, Ron wasn't shouting it was Ginny.

"Harry, I can't believe you're gay!" she shrieked. "What about Cho and that girl from Ravenclaw you dated earlier in the year?" she asked distraught and Harry thought he heard her whisper, "What about me?"

Harry sighed and gave a small smile. "Well, I do have attractions to girls sometimes so I guess that means I'm bi, but lately I've been veering towards the gu………"

He was cut off when Seamus practically glomped him. "Ha. Harry I knew you were a flame." The Irish boy said. "Now we can be together!" Harry tried to pry his attacker off, but it was no avail.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Terry Boot frowning and tapping his feet. Seamus let go of Harry and scratched behind his head.

"Oh…he he. Hi Terry babe." Seamus stuttered but it was no use. He was caught. "Now you know I love you." Seamus explained and was relieved to see Terry smile sweetly. He smiled back, confused on how Terry was taking this.

"Oh don't worry Shames." Terry stood behind Harry and began to massage his shoulders and the back of his neck. "Hey, Potter how about we go to the Ravenclaw dormitories and see how tight those pants really are." Terry suggested and Harry felt his face heat up.

"Wait……wait…..but……but." Seamus stuttered and then he grinned. "Oh well that's alright I'll just join you."

Ron chokes, Harry coughed, Ginny ran away crying, and Hermione was wiping off her jam covered book with a napkin ignoring them all.

Harry groaned. Maybe he shouldn't have come out and he most defineitely shouldn't have worn Malfoy's clothes. He yelped when a hand pinched his arse.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

"So you and Malfoy really are together?" Hermione said to him as she threw him a hex which he reflected back. It was yet another DADA lesson with a suck ass Professor though Harry had to declare Professor Miggorian was a better teacher than the previous ones besides Lupin and Moody of course.

They were practicing the art of dueling and were practicing throwing curses and hexes, that were not dark of course. Hermion had chosen harry for her partner for she wanted to talk to him.

Harry sent a tickling curse her way but she blocked it. He was bored. This was kiddie dueling. "No, we aren't. I mean I know he wants me and I want him but we haven't done anything."

Hermione paused and grinned. "He was jealous of all the attention you were receiving at breakfast and lunch." She said. They had had lunch in the Great Hall before DADA and Malfoy was glaring down anybody who even touched Harry. Harry nodded, blushing. He suddenly felt queasy and he held his forehead.

"Mione…….I feel weird." He said and began to sway. "Harry are you all right!" The bushy haired witch shouted and every looked at the duo. Draco who was exchanging curses with Bulstrode felt worry flicker through his body as Harry fell to the ground. Everyone watched in horror and Harry's mouth opened in a silent scream and he shrunk slowly but sure.

'Please don't tell me.' Draco said and a small one ran over to him and clutched his leg. "Drakey! I'm baaaaaack!"

It was no denial. Harry was once again three.

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. What the hell was happening?

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

"It seems to me that this predicament went much farther than we all expected Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster said and Draco scowled once more in the gizmo and gadget office with Harry munching contently on a chocolate frog he was given to by the old man. He was adorned only in the now oversized silk shirt that ended right at his knees. The sleeves drooped over his hands and Draco knew there was going to be chocolate all over his shirt. Snape was pacing around the room, muttering to himself, trying to figure out all the possibilities that could cause the results of what was happening. Snape wheeled on Draco.

"The times four potion is very similar, almost identical to a simple switching potion. Instead of crushing the beetle eyes, they must have been diced causing the Times Four potion to have certain side effects. Idiot Potter, he's caused himself to be this predicament." Snape sneered and had no time to duck when half of a chocolate frog was chucked at his head. It was half melted and stuck to his greasy hair with a "squish."

"Snapey, Draco poot in da bweetle eyes not me!" Harry protested and Draco mouth formed an 'o', and he shifted his eyes around the room.

With the chocolate still attached to his hair, Snape glowered at both of the trouble makers. "To my calculations, it will be six weeks until Potter turns back to his abnormal self." Snape spat out and he wheeled out of the office, robes billowing behind him as usual. That old bat.

Harry stuck his tongue out at the door Snape had left through and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Dumblydore, will I still take my classes?" Harry asked and in his head Draco could see all sorts of havoc the little monster could create in any classroom. 'Please say no.' Draco said.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Though you're in a 3 year body and have boyish characteristics, you still know what you've learned and will be able to continue your classes. So that means homework still applies to you."

"Damn it!" Little Harry cursed and stomped out of the room much like Snape, silk green shirt flailing behind him.

Draco and Dumbledore were amused.

AN: Sorry for this lousy chapter. I may be able to post another one tonight. If not, expect one tomorrow okay? I'll make it up to you guys. Ciao!


	11. Nymphs, Suspicions, and Complications

AN: TO wwwendy, yes it will be tough for them to get into a relationship.

Icyangelbmw- Thank you for pointing that out. I was thinking something but I typed something else. I'll revise it…….after this chapter of course.

Chapter 11

With a wary mind, Malfoy next to Potter in Care of Magical Creatures. Draco didn't know why he had taken this class again after what had happened in his Third Year but all the other classes were born. The big oaf was still a teacher and Draco watched in misery as the half giant stood next to a cage, covered with a large red sheet.

"Now today, we're going to be learning about a really beautiful and gentle creature."

A lot of people snorted at this, even Hermione. Hagrid's idea of beautiful and gentle was a fire-breathing dragon with spiked horns on his tail and claws the size of houses. When Hagrid slid off the sheet, the entire class gasped. Inside were to girls? No they weren't just girls, one's skin was blue and the other was a greenish color. Their hair were the same color as their complexions and they were tall and lithe, huddled together in fright. They were very beautiful, like colorful veelas and were dressed in what looked like giant leaves.

"These," said Hagrid to the class, "are nymphs. The green one is a wood nymph while the blue one lives in water. I found em caught in my griffin traps in the Forbidden forest and just thought I'd show em to ye before I set em free. "Everyone may come up and see them. I'll call you out three by three. Yer don't want to overwhelm em."

"Drakey! Drakey! I want to see the nymph first!" Harry said who had been sitting on a tree stump and jumped off and ran towards the cage. The Slytherin followed to make sure the Boy-Who-Lived didn't do something to startle the nymphs.

"Oh they're so pretty." Harry said awed. Harry grabbed the bars and the nymphs shrunk back. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Harry said. The green nymph moved hesitantly towards Harry had first and then reached out he arm and touched him gently on the cheek before she jerked it back. Just as the nymphs were interesting to the humans, they were interesting to the nymphs. The green one touched his cheek again tentatively again but held it there. She smiled and Harry giggled. And reached his little slightly chubby hand in and touched her cheek in. Then after a moment the wood nymph moved away and back to the water one.

Harry bounced back to Hermione and Ron. "Didja see dat? Didja see dat? She touched me and I touched her cheeky too!"

"Why that's good Harry!" Hermione said with equal enthusiasm. Hagrid let the rest of the class observe the nymphs and gave them a 12 inch essay about nymphs and their habitats.

"I got a treat for ye." Hagrid said. "Since this is the last class fer me today, I'll let you see the nymphs get their freedom." Hagrid walked over and opened the gate that swung open towards the forbidden forest. The nymphs did nothing, but then started to crawl towards the opening, unsure if it was another trap or not. Harry ran over to the opening and then ran out a little.

"You're fwee (free.)! You're fwee! Go on you're fwee! Run away!" he said and circled around in the grassy field, arms outstretched. Finally, the nymphs stood up and ran out, giving wary looks at the humans behind them and then with graceful leaps like a deer, they bounded towards the forest, almost flying. They danced and twirled around Harry for a moment who was awed before they gracefully leapt back to their homes.

"BYE!" little Harry yelled waving frantically and Harry did his own bounding dance back to Malfoy. "Didja see that Drakey?"

"Yes I did." Malfoy said and picked Harry up who had lifted his arms in request. The Slytherins and Gryffindors both were shocked at Draco's kindness towards Harry except for Hermione and reluctantly Pansy who glowered at the two. Harry yawned and Draco realized that Harry needed a nap.

COMC ended and Draco carried a now sleeping Harry to his Head Boy room and laid him on his bed. He cast a spell that would alert him if Harry woke up and headed back out to Arithmancy the last class of the day.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Malfoy was able to get through his last class quickly and the alarm that alerted if the toddler back in his room was awake did not sound. There was an hour and a half of free time before dinner and Draco went up the library to do research on Divination to finish a schedule of the future that was due tomorrow. He didn't know why Dumbledore wouldn't sack the old bat. Everyone knew Siybl Trenawley was a full fledged fraud. It was another class he didn't know why he had signed up for.

As Draco took a book of the shelf he realized that the train to take people home for the holidays would be here in two days. 'Two days until my fate.' He thought remorsefully. Should he go and take the Mark to ensure he was safe from death and still had the Malfoy name or should he stay here and lose everything? Malfoy really didn't want to go. Draco was dark but that didn't mean he was going to kiss some half dead snake's feet and jeapordize his freedom to Aurors if he was caught with the Dark Mark on his forearm. He was already suspected to have the Mark on his arm and Draco purposely wore long sleeves to keep students nervous. Draco flipped ran his fingers through his hair and watched amused as a Hufflepuff girl who had watched him ran full fledged into the wall. Stupid Hufflepuffs.

Thirty minutes later, Draco was just finishing up his work when he saw Granger and Weasely approach him.

"Malfoy where the hell's Harry?" Ron demanded and Draco fixed a steely stare at him. "He's taking his nap Weasel. Now what do you want?"

Hermione took a seat next to Draco who sneered. He couldn't be see with this MudBlood. "Dumbledore told us to tell you not to get on the train but you won't be staying at Hogwarts. You and Harry will be staying with us. Dumbledore will probably Portkey you."

Draco frowned. "Why can't I stay at Hogwarts?" he asked and then he knew the reason. If he wasn't on the train his father would most likely barge down to the school that's what. "Shit." Draco whispered and he sighed.

Just them the alarm went off. "Potty's awake." He said and told them to come with them. He'd let them have Harry for dinner. He had another visit to make with Snape. As they were walking, they bumped into Professor Miggorian who jumped as if she had been caught. She had come out a room with an odd symbol on the door and her face was ashy white.

"Why…h…hello there children. Where are you heading off to?" she asked and they all caught her stuttering.

"To my room." Draco drawled narrowing his eyes at the DADA proffesor who shifted under his gaze. He didn't like Miggorian and thought the woman naturally looked sneaky. He was sneaky, but he had the sexy face of an angel. The professor on the other hand had a skinny gaunt face and thin long brown hair that proved she was a female. Her lips were thin and she had no breasts. Just because Draco was gay didn't mean he didn't the appreciate the female body. He knew a nice figure from a stick.

The professor gave them a forced small before rushing off down the corridor towards the Grand Staircase and to who knew where.

"That freak of a professor." Draco said sneering as they continued their trek to the dungeons.

"Even though I hate you Malfoy, I have to agree with you. She's so weird." Ron agreed.

Hermione frowned at the both of them and they prepared themselves for her upcoming lecture.

"Even though Professor Miggorian is a bit odd, she's still our professor."

"A bit odd Hermione?" Ron said eyebrows raised. "She's bloody knocers sometimes and what was she doing sneaking around. She acted as if we caught her sucking blood or something." Ron told his girlfriend who opened her mouth to defend their teacher but she knew he was right. Something wasn't right with their DADA teacher. They put her out of their heads as they reached Circe who flashed Ron a saucy grin and bent over her cauldron of poison showing her cleavage. Ron blushed and Hermione scowled at the portrait.

Malfoy said the password, turning almost purple when Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and let them enter, with some reluctance.

"Drakey! Mione! Ronnie!" Harry screamed from……They looked around and finally gazed up at the ceiling. Harry was somehow floating in the air near the ceiling.

"What are you doing up there?" Draco asked and Hermione said a spell that would make Harry return to the ground. It didn't work.

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I don't know. I was here when I woke up from my nappy. Then you came in, took something out of that chest on your desk and when I scweamed for you to get me down, you looked at me mean and left." Harry said and was freely crying now. Hermione had tried every spell she knew including, "Finite Incantatum" but nothing worked.

Draco whipped out his wand. " Muttiero Finito." He said simply and he was worried for Harry's well being. The small boy slowly floated to the ground and ran into Hermione's arms looking at Draco with hurt eyes.

"Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you save me?" he cried and Draco felt a pain in his chest.


	12. Problems, Predicament, and Pie!

AN: Ok that chapter was done. I hope it was good. Moving on.

Previously:

The small boy slowly floated to the ground and ran into Hermione's arms looking at Draco with hurt eyes.

"Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you save me?" he cried and Draco felt a pain in his chest.

Chapter 12

Harry cried in Hermione's skirt and Draco's worried frown marred his face.

"Potter……Harry I never came in here. I've been in the library all this………"

"Save it Malfoy!" snapped Ron comforting Harry as well, brown eyes flashing with anger.

"That was a nasty trick you played on Harry."

"I didn't do shit!" Draco said becoming defensive and he marched over to his desk.

"Oh yeah?" he heard Ron say. "If you didn't do it, how did you know how to take the curse off and Hermione didn't."

Draco ignored him and opened a pretty cherry wood chest that held a few pieces of jewelry and items like important letters and such. He dug through it and he paled.

"It's gone." He said. "Damn it it's gone." He saw something in place of what was missing. It was a note on beige colored paper Draco knew wasn't there before. He read it and with anger and knocked the chest off the desk. It crashed against the wall and necklaces, a few rings and letters fell out scattering onto the floor.

Draco read the note again.

_Be there Draco. We'll know if you go on the train or not. Think about what you will lose. We're closer than you think. _

Draco put the note in his pocket.

"What's gone Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She was startled by his outburst. Draco sighed and turned back to them.

"My Malfoy ring." He said. "Someone's stolen it as a warning of what will happen if I don't receive the Mark. I won't be a Malfoy anymore."

No one spoke and Draco plopped into his black leather chair and buried his face in his hands. The worst had come. He had to go.

"What do you mean you won't be a Malfoy anymore? And you still haven't told us how you knew how to get Harry down."

"That's because it was a dark floating spell. When know of Mud……Granger's counter curses worked, I realized it could only be the Muttiero levitation charm. It's considered a dark spell because not many know the counter curse and if the person is under it long enough, they physically begin to dissolve into the air."

Hermione checked Harry over and saw all his body parts were intact.

"As for me if I don't receive that mark my father will remove me as his heir and I will no longer be entitled to the Malfoy fortune. I'll be as poor as a Weasley and no place to live."

Ron glared at Draco for his last remark but he saw that what Malfoy was sincere. Ron saw a side of Malfoy he had not seen before but that still didn't mean he trusted him.

"Are you sure it was Draco you saw?" Hermione asked Harry who sniffled.

He nodded. "Yes. Same silver eyes, same height, same hair, same diamond eawing……"

"Earring? I don't have an earring Potty." Draco drawled and harry looked up.

"Huh?" Draco tugged his ears.

Oh yeah!" he said and smiled drying his tears. He ran to Draco and hugged his leg. "I knew deep down it wasn't you Draco. I knew it!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Sure, of course he thought he didn't do it. The pain that he felt when Harry accused him disappeared. He never wanted Harry to think he would hurt him. His thought went back to his problems. 'I'll have to go.' He thought.

"I'm going to Snape's. Take Harry to dinner, I think he needs to spend some time with you Gryffindorks for awhile. Just bring him back after dinner." The platinum haired boy said and he shooed them out before leaving himself to go to the Potions classroom.

When he opened the door, Snape was grading first year papers muttering, "Incompetent," and "Have no idea what they're doing…" and all sorts of things like that. He didn't look up as Draco peered over his shoulder and he saw Snape reluctantly put an O on a first year's paper and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Another Granger perhaps?" he asked and Snape grumbled.

"What do you want Draco?" Sev asked and set his qill in the ink jar and sat back in his desk chair.

Draco sat down on the edge of the desk and fiddled with a vial. He finally handed the note to Snape who read it quickly, black beetle eyes widening then narrowing.

"He took my Malfoy ring." Draco explained the incident of what happened with Harry in his room. "Severus, I'm going to have to go. There's an early train tomorrow. I'll take that."

"No." Severus said and he set the note on fire. "You can't go. Draco you are a headstrong person. It's in your blood. It's not my intention to make this sound insulting, but you're so full of yourself you're actually worse than your father. Do you really want to bow down to a scaly beast like I do. Do you want to have this horrible mark on your arm. It'll burn when he calls you but it'll also burn if the Dark Lord is frustrated or angry and every time a crucio is cast, even if it's not on you, you'll feel it."

Snape showed his godson the mark. It was charred black the symbol of a scull with a snake slithering through its mouth and eye socket. Draco tried to repulse a shiver.

"Every time he calls, I feel the Mark just etches deeper on my arm. I don't want that for you Draco, I really don't."

"But I'm a Malfoy!" Draco protested. "I'll be nothing without my name." Draco said. "My father……What if I become a………"

Snape stood up and silenced him. "No. My job is very dangerous. I can get caught by Aurors and be titled a traitor, or I can get caught by followers and still be titled as a traitor. My hands are in both cookie jars and that's not a good thing."

After his long speech Snape sighed and paced the room. "I was missing a bottle of Polyjuice from my lab today. Every night I run a magical check on my provsions and noticed that a bottle was missing from the shelves."

Draco frowned. "Someone impersonated me. Harry said they had a diamond earring in their ear. I know no man with a diamond earring in his ear and I doubt it was a girl."

He jumped when there was a loud rap on the Potions door. "Come in." snapped Snape, irritated that their conversation was interrupted. In stepped Professor Miggorian. She was no longer jittery and nervous like she had been before, instead she seemed oddly cold and aloof.

"Snape. Dumbledore sent me to retrieve you. It's urgent." With that she whisked off. Draco bit his lip. Something wasn't right with that professor. She seemed like two people at once.

"I'd better go Sev." Draco said and he heard Sev call after him.

"You'd better not be on that train."

Draco practically ran to his room. It was of course empty and he sat on his bed feeling horribly alone.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

"I want anoda piece of pie." Harry said and held up his plate. Hermione gave him another slice, though it was smaller than the first one. She glanced over at the Slytherin table. Mafloy was nowhere to seen. He had seemed extremely upset of what had happened in his room. She looked over at the front table. Dumbledore and Snape were both gone. Something was amiss, she knew it. She saw Professor Miggorian drink out of a silver goblet, a chattering Flitwick talking to her. When Flitwick slapped her on her back in a chummy way and a little of her drink spurted out of her mouth. A red droplet ran down her chin and she quickly wiped it off and it left a red streak which she dabbed off with her napkin.

Hermione frowed. Wine didn't leave a stain on skin like that. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and ran to the library.

"Hermione where are you going?" Ron called after her but she was gone. He shrugged and when he turned his head to talk to Seamus, Harry, sitting on the other side of him grabbed another piece of pie cackling evilly.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Draco looked at the clock. It read eleven fifty six. Harry was sleeping contently in his own bed and Draco silently packed clothes into his suitcase. He knew he was going against Snape in going but he had to. He would leave now to sneak on the train and spend the rest of the night there to avoid Severus and Dumbledore. They would just think he was locked up into his room until it was too late.

"Shit why does it have to be like this?" he whispered and threw in some trousers. And then zipped up the bottomless suitcase. He blew out the candle that had provided him light and went to creep out of the door when he heard Harry's no longer squeaky voice. He looked at his charmed clock. Midnight. Harry had changed back.

"Draco are you fucking crazy? You're not really going to go are you?" Harry snarled. The sheets covered him and his green eyes were glaring at Malfoy who sighed dumping his suitcase and walking back to Harry's bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Look Potter this is non of your concern." Draco snapped and Harry shook his head.

"Draco don't revert back to your old self. Though I've been a kid I know you now. I know how you feel. You don't want to go."

Draco looked down at his hands. "No I don't but I don't really have a choice now do I?" he spat bitterly. His chest was feeling tight. Harry tried to put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder but Draco shrugged it off.

"You don't understand Harry. The truth is I'm nothing. The only few friends I have only like me because of my money and my irresistible hot bod. Mudblood beats me at classes, you're a much better seeker than I am and even the Weasel even though I hate him has family. He has brothers, parents who care for him. He could never be lonely. All I have is Malfoy. That's it."

Draco clenched his face and gave a cry when Harry slapped him. He held his cheek. He dared to slap him?

"Are you worried more worried about your financial welfare or your life which you are going to ruin if you go back? Draco, when my godfather died, I inherited the Black fortune as long with the Potter fortune. Hell if you're worried about money you can take half of it and it wouldn't even affect me, because it's so much. Draco, with my connection with Voldemort I saw almost every student in this school receive their marks. I've seen them ruin their lives, torture muggles to prove themselves and undergo torture themselves. I've seen the coronation or Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, Parkinson, Fletchely in Hufflepuff, and even a few Ravenclaws and even some Gryfindors who I see every day take that Mark."

Draco blinked. He was surprised. Harry continued.

"They don't take the Mark because they see Voldemort's ultimate plan. They join because they're afraid. They're afraid that Voldemort will win, and that he will kill them all if they oppose him so they join him. They abolish their pride, their lives for fear. That's what you're doing Draco. You're going in fear. So you'll be disowned who gives a fuck. From what I've heard, you don't have much of parents anyway and you aren't nothing Draco. You are something. Something to me."

A tear traveled down Harry's cheek. "Don't go Draco." He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Draco's. The kiss was gentle but electricity flew through the both of them. Harry pulled away.

"I can take care of you." Harry said and Draco broke down and cried in Harry's warm embrace.


	13. Snogging,Hermione's Findings,and Revenge

AN: So the plot thickens. Thanks to those who reviewed. I thought chapter eleven kinda blowed so I made a better chapter twelve. Well heeeeeerrreee's 13!

Previously:

A tear traveled down Harry's cheek. "Don't go Draco." He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Draco's. The kiss was gentle but electricity flew through the both of them. Harry pulled away.

"I can take care of you." Harry said and Draco broke down and cried in Harry's warm embrace.

Chapter 13

Draco woke up in Harry's arms and he sighed. He felt warm not only on the outside, but also in the inside. It was a nice feeling. Harry slept on and Draco studied his features. Harry was beautiful but not in a real feminine way. His skin was a light bronze and he had soft but chiseled features. His nose was slightly upturned but not in a piggy way like Pansy's. Draco noticed that up close they Harry's hair had a red hue near the roots. His hair pointed in every direction and the Slytherin moved away Harry's bangs and traced the famous scar. He kissed the scar and noticed that around the scar there were small scars as if Harry was trying to scratch his skin off. They were barely noticeable even up close and Draco wondered why they were there. He recalled what Snape said last night.

"_It'll burn when he calls you and it'll burn if the Dark Lord is frustrated or angry and every time a crucio is cast, even if it's not on you, you feel it."_

Did Harry feel every time the Dark Lord was mad? Did he feel every crucio? Draco stroked the scar. He was glad it was a Saturday. For those who wouldn't be going home till tomorrow there was still another trip to Homesgade. Draco smiled. He hadn't gotten a present for Harry. He would get one today.

Harry moaned and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. When his sight cleared he looked at Draco and smiled at him. He buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck, taking in his scent. Draco smelled like ginger and cream, spicy yet sweet.

"I'm glad you didn't go." Harry said and Draco nodded. "So am I." He said quietly and Harry looked up at him. They stared into each others eyes before their lips met in another gentle kiss. Draco let his tongue caress Harry's lips that opened and gave him permission. He savored Harry's taste. He knew he could have Harry and that Harry would be willing but this was no one night stand. He wanted his time with Harry to be special.

Harry moaned in Draco's mouth. In truth, It was his first REAL kiss. With Cho and Kelly the Ravenclaw he dated briefly they were simple pecks. With Draco it was fiery and full of passion and he loved it.

Draco pulled back and Harry began to nibble his chin, his neck……"

"Oh!" Draco cried out when Harry bit gently on his neck. What was that? Draco didn't know he had a sensitive spot. Harry unlocked his lips on Draco's neck and smiled shyly.

"Um……So what exactly are we?" Harry asked trying to hide his er….problem. Draco saw it anyway and kissed Harry's nose.

"I hate to disappoint people. Everybody's going to se so distraught seeing how the great Malfoy isn't single anymore."

Harry's eyes widened and he launched himself at Draco and snogged him furiously. All that pent up energy and sexual frustration had taken its toll on him. Draco knew then they would be a little late for breakfast.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Hermione ran to Ron who was proceeding to help himself to a serving of scrambled eggs. "Ron you'll never guess!"

Ron looked at her and turned back to his breakfast. "I won't even try." He said and took a sip of his orange juice. Hermione threw her arms up in exasperation and sat down next to him.

"I hate to tell you, but Professor Miggorian isn't what we think she is." She said and Ron gave her a weird look.

"She's exactly what everyone think she is. A kook!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Other than that. Miggorian's a vampire!" Ron choked on his juice.

"A what!" he exclaimed the he lowered his voice to a hiss. "Are you off your bloody rocker Mione? Come on, if Miggorian is a vampire, how can she be in the light?" he asked pointing to Miggorian who was at the table in the front buttering a slice of toast.

Hermione slammed a large book on the table and turned to page 4,563. "Not if she's a half vampire." Hermione stated and pointed to a paragraph and read. "When a person is a half vampire, there are some things that cancel out like their aversion of sunlight or their allergy to garlic. It's common sense. I saw Miggorian yesterday take a drink from her goblet. When a drop landed on her chin and she wiped it off it streaked. She wasn't drinking wine, she was drinking blood."

Ron gaped. "Are you sure Hermione." And when she nodded he shook his head. "First we get a stuttering weirdo with You-Know-Who on the back of his head, we get a full of himself beauty king, a werewolf, a creepy magical eyed imposter, then a crazy frog faced bitch, and now you're telling me we have a vampire for our DADA teacher? Dumbledore sure knows how to pick them out of the lot doesn't he?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, but Dumbledore hasn't hired anyone he couldn't handle. It isn't as if she attacked a student or anything. Besides that may explain her odd ways and she's most likely drinking voluntary or donated blood. She can not harm while Dumbledore's around."

Hermione fixed herself to some sliced fruit as Ron pondered. "Hermione. I've heard dad say that You-Know-Who has been getting vampires to join his side. After all, they are creatures of the darkness. Miggorian could be a spy."

Hermione smiled. "An even better reason for Dumbledore to hire her. Perhaps he cang et something out of her. Let's talk of this later there's Harry."

Harry entered with Draco and as usual whispers vegan to circulate as a hundred pair of eyes zoomed in on their locked hands. When Draco tried to walked to the Slytherin table, Harry pulled him to the Gryffindor table and they sat across from Ron or Hermione.

For a moment, no one said anything and Draco began to feel uncomfortable. Finally Ron blurted out, "What's ferret doing over here and why were you holding hands with them?"

The witch next to him pursed her lips. Was Ron so stupid? "Ron they're together can't you tell and besides we'd best get along for we're spending the holidays together."

Draco was tempted to tell the Mudblood to fuck off but he knew it wouldn't set well with Harry. He glanced over to the Slytherin table receiving glares from almost all his classmates. Whoop. There went his reputation. Draco shrugged in his mind finding himself not caring at all. For once, he could be what he wanted to be even though he still thought Gryffindorks sucked.

"Fine Mud……I mean Granger. I'll only get along with you and Weasel because you're Harry's friends. It doesn't mean I like you." Draco pointed out and turned his nose in a way. Harry smiled. He was so stuck up. Suddenly something hit his mind.

"Oh no, I said I would stay with Gino for the holidays. He'll probably be mad at me." He said and Hermione picked her book off the table and set it beside her. "I don't think so." She said and bit into a piece of bacon. Draco served himself a bowl of hot cereal while Harry got a bowl of strawberries.

Hermione pointed to the Slytherin table where they spotted Gino talking to a pretty raven haired girl. "He's been quite infatuated with Zambini's sister over there. I heard the Zambini's were staying so I don't think he'll be lonely at all. He's probably the only Gryffindor the Slytherin's like. They don't harass him at all."

Harry choked when Seamus clutched him from behind. "Harry, you know I love you but why did you bring that jerk over here?" he said giving Draco a glare who glared back.

Seamus continued. "Me and Terry were talking and we thought if you ever wanted to have some fun, you could look us up and………"

"Over my dead body." Draco said Seamus whipped out his wand.

"With pleasure." He said, eyes blazing. Draco moved to stand up but Harry stopped him.

"Enough you two." He said and he looked at Seamus. "Seamus, Draco's my boyfriend." He said and there a humongous gasp from almost everybody who heard. The almost was pointed at Neville who stared for a moment before fainting.

Draco smirked at Fatbottom but it disappeared when he saw Pansy charging towards him.

"Draco are you insane. What are you doing with Scarface?" she screeched and everybody winced at her banshee voice. Draco gave her an icy glare.

"Pansy, I don't like you. I', not even remotely attracted to you. Besides now I'm taken. Deal with it."

Pansy looked shocked but then she smirked. "Well, Scarhead keeps on changing to a brat and back. You can't pursue a relationship like that. Besides Draco didn't you hear? Your father has engaged us." She said thinking she had the upper hand until Draco laughed at her stupidity.

"My father can shove that engagement up his ass and you Pansy can kiss mine." He said and Pansy's jaw dropped before she stomped her foot and turned to walked away.

"Wait Parkinson!" Harry called after her and when she turned around, he sent a curse her way and she screamed. Pansy's skin was now a bright pink and her hair were turned into writhing snakes. Her arms became wings and her legs became very hairy.

She burst into tears and left running out to the hospital wing and Harry smirked at Draco, ignoring Snape's shout, "TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR POTTER!"


	14. Off to Homesgade!

AN: Ok how was the last chapter everybody. I put yet another twist in this story making Miggorian a vampire. She'll be popping up again sooner than you might think.

Chapter 14 

Carriages transported them to Homesgade after lunch. Harry, unfortunately turned back into a kid on the way and was bouncing around, screaming that he couldn't wait to go to Honeydukes much to the annoyance of Draco. He was great at Potions and hoped he could find a way to speed up the wearing off of the potion. This couldn't go on forever.

"We're here!" Harry squealed and jumped out of the thestral driven carriage. Draco followed him, once more the babysitter and grabbed Harry's hand. He would have to set his romantic feelings aside and replace them with big brotherly ones, for now.

"We are going shopping first." Draco said. At first Harry pouted, but then he cried with glee. "Oh this will be so fun Drakey! I alweady got a pwesent (present) for Mione, but I aint got one for Ronnie!"

Harry handed Draco a large sack of money who blinked at it before putting into the endless, lightweight pocket in his robe along with his sack of money. He let Harry drag him to the broom shop. Harry peeked out of the window to make sure Ron wasn't nearby before he scanned over the brooms.

"Look Drakey. I want to buy Ron dat one." Harry said pointing to a broom. It was a new realease called the Cosmic Zoomer Xl. It was faster than a firebolt but it could not maneuver and do as many tricks as Harry's broom could but Harry thought it was perfect. He grabbed the broom and practically shoved it to the clerk who wrapped it up and sent it to Hogwarts for them. Draco paid for it and they shopped for other small gifts for minor friends.

"Draco go away." Harry said to him. "I'm going to buy your present so go away and pick me up in ten minutes at Honeydukes."

Draco was miffed that he was bossing someone who was almost parallel to his thigh but did so nonetheless, muttering a charm over Harry that would tell him where he was. As he walked away, he was excited and rather thrilled. He went into a store to browse around for a present for Harry.

As he scanned the shelves he stopped short and bent down slightly. What he saw there would be the perfect gift for Harry. He had the owner of the store put it in a golden box with a red ribbon on top and he paid for it, not even wincing at the expensive price. He slipped the gift into his pocket and browsed around some more deciding to get a few more gifts. After he bought two more items, Draco left to go find Harry. Using the spell he cast on him earlier, Draco found Harry walking towards Honeydukes and Draco hurriedly joined him. Even if it was for a few minutes, Draco felt uncomfortable leaving little Harry all by himself. There could have been death eaters around. Sure enough, he spotted a cloaked figure dart into an alley behind Hog's Inn.

Draco let Harry into Honeydukes. "We're leaving." Draco said when Hermione asked Harry if he wanted some candy. "I think I saw a death eater." He explained when she gave him an inquisitive look. Her face paled and she grabbed Harrry's hand much to the annoyance of Draco.

"Oh Harry, I shouldn't have been so stupid as to let you come here. Neither should the professors. The whole Wizarding world most likely knows your predicament, why I bet that Daily…………"

"Mione. Harry's accident's in the paper! Ron said running over to them.

"…….Prophet." Hermione finished with a sigh. She looked at Malfoy. Draco, I don't really want to ruin your time here at Homesgade but you must take Harry to McGonagall so he may go back to Hogwarts immediately!" she informed him as if he was a child.

Nevertheless, Draco knew it had to be done. "Come on Harry. Perhaps your Head of House can portkey us or something."

Harry shook his head, making his ebony locks even messier. "No Drakey. I have a bedda way." The toddler said with a mischevious twinkle in his eye.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

"So tell me again how you discovered this dark, dank, dirty passage." Draco said in disgust as a cobweb attached to his robes. Obviously Harry had no problem was he was skipping ahead, humming a tune a daddy long leg on his shoulder which Draco flicked off.

"Fred and George gave me a special map that my fadda and his fwiends made when they were at Hogwartty. It shows this short cut to Homesgade!" Harry explained in a sing song voice. A bag of Honeydukes was in his hand that Hermione had given to him full with all assortment of candies and chocolates. Draco could never be to old for candy and was enjoying a bag of Gummy Octopuses as they walked along the passage. Finally they reached the end.

"Morcopulus." Harry said and a passage opened and Harry flounced through with a leap and the platum haired teenager followed. When he looked behind them, he recognized the statue of an old hag and they had come out of her rump like giant excretments. He was just glad to be out of that tunnel. Draco loved being clean.

"Drakey, what did u get me for my pwesent?" Harry asked giant green eyes hopeful and bright full of excitement.

Draco smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He said and they began to walk back to his room. As they were about to turn a corridor, Draco pulled Harry back telling him to be quiet. They peeked their heads around the corner watching as Miggorian was talking to……Cornelius Fudge? What was he doing here? Draco could barely make out their conversation and didn't want to risk being heard to say a hearing spell.

"………Dumbledore's plan………The Order………catching on….young Malfoy……" Draco's ears perked when he heard his name and was frustrated he couldn't hear the conversation. "Let's go." He whispered to Harry and they turned and left Draco wondering what the hell was going on.


	15. A Potion, Pranks, and a Howler

AN: Oh last chapter I didn't know the real password to the passage to Homesgade so I made up one so oh well. Thanks to all those who reviewed oh and HecateDeMort? Do you always say, "GREAT!" ? Lol. Don't worry I still love your reviews.

Chapter 15

While Harry amused himself by playing with moving magical figurines of a unicorn and a dragon, Draco was looking over all his Potions notes looking for away to speed up Harry's changes. He then realized he could do a simple Finite Incantatum Potion but that would take a month to brew. He snapped the book shut. Of course, Snape had to have a vial of that Potion in his lab! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Draco was about to tell Harry to stay here, but then he thought the better of it. Even though he changed his password and gotten a new portrait of Slazar Slytherin over the entrance to his room, he had a feeling a person could still enter. He wanted to take no chances. Never had Draco felt so violated when he found out his room was broken into and that he was impersonated by an earring wearing asshole, though from what Harry said, he would look good with a diamond stud in his ear.

"Come with me Harry." He said and Harry looked up. "Where are we going?" he asked and Draco told him that they were going to "borrow" a potion from Snape's lab. Harry was excited. "Yay! That sounds like fun!" he said and requested a piggy back ride from Draco who complied for his minture sized boyfriend…….in a way.

So Draco left his room, adding a few more protecting charms over it and walked to the Potions classroom with Harry on his back, choking his neck with slightly chubby arms, causing Draco to gag. When they reached the Potions lab, Draco quietly slipped in, looking around to see if his godfather wasn't around. On normal conditions, he would just ask his godfather for the potion but Snape was keen on seeing Harry suffer (which he really wasn't) and without Harry Slytherin had a fair shot of winning the Quidditch Cup.

The Potions classroom was deadly quiet and Draco set Harry off his back and walked into the Potions storeroom that was filled with millions of vials.

"Accio Finite Incantatum Potion." He said and several vials zoomed towards him. He caught one and quickly put on a pillow charm on the floor on which they fall on, safe. Draco set them back on the shelves, pocketing the one he had for himself. Harry jumped on the fluffy floor. "Whee!" he squealed and Draco rolled his eyes and muttered the curse away and Harry pouted when his feet touched the regular cold stone floor of the dungeons.

"That was easy." Draco said as they left the Potions classroom. He was once more a mule to Harry who was succeeding in choking him again. Now that he had the potion, he could give it to Harry and then Harry would be back to normal. Then he could try and find out how Miggorian knew Fudge. When they re entered their room, Draco set Harry on the bed and uncorked the vial and handed it to the toddler who sniffed it and turned his nose away.

"I don't want it!" Harry said and Draco cursed him for being so stubborn.

"Just drink the damn thing Pothead!" Draco snapped and Harry began to kick his legs and bounce on the edge of the bed.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna! no No NO!" he said and stuck his tongue out at Draco whose fingers twitched to wrap around the little boy's thin neck. Draco's grey eyes narrowed. "All right then you asked for it."

He proceeded to grab Harry's chubby cheeks and he forced his jaw open and poured the potion down his throat. Harry choked and spit some up, but he swallowed most of it.

"ABUSE!" the boy shrieked and Draco smirked. Abuse indeed. "It'll probably take a night to kick in." he said ignoring the green pair of eyes looking fiercely at him. He didn't want them to be cooped.

Draco ruffled Harry's hair. "Why don't we take a little visit to the Hufflepuff dormitory? I'm bored and I feel like a little fun."

Little Harry forgot his anger and he threw his hands up to the air and began cackling madly. Draco gave him a weird look. And people thought HE was evil.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

The sun was beginning to set and while the carriages with Hogwarts students rode back to the castle Harry and Draco were laughing at their handiwork. They were in the Hufflepuff boys dormitory. While Harry had graffitied on the walls with magical chalk that drew whatever scribble he instructed it too, Draco had transferred all the girls undergarments sprawled everywhere in the dormitory. When the boys came back, they were going to be attacked by severely pissed girls. Draco put gay magazines (yes he has his own collection) on beds on totally straight guys so their sexual orientation would be questioned and Harry put honey in every pair of shoes.

"This is good." Draco said, "But we need a few more finishing touches."

"Let's do something muggle." Harry said and charmed up rolls of toilet paper. Fifteen minutes later, the dormitory was a white papery haven and the girls dormitory wasn't much better off. They put spaghetti in their notebooks, made their floor into jello and instead of toilet paper, they decorated their dorm with colorful cobwebs. They left the common room filled with mice from floor to ceiling and walked back to the Great Hall laughing as the students and teachers filed in from their trip.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron who spotted them and Draco twirled his wand in his fingers. "You'll find out." He said as Dumbledore told children they had twenty minutes to freshen up for dinner. Ron looked at them oddly before shrugging. Draco let Harry go with the Weasel to the Gryffindor dormitory while he smiled sickly sweet at Snape who was positive someone had broken in his lab (spells) while he was out and when he saw Draco smiling at him he mouthed, "Twenty points from Slytherin." And Draco's mouth disappeared. At least Snape saved his reputation. It would be the talk of the rest of the year: Snape deducts points from his own house! Hell really has frozen over!

Draco smirked and went to fix his hair.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

At dinner when Draco went over to the Slytherin table, it was obvious he was unwelcome. His once 'friends' thought he was a traitor so he went back to the Gryffindor table. He was a Malfoy and he didn't need anyone's blessing.

"Dumbledore wants us all to pack and come to his office after dinner." Hermione whispered to Draco. "We're going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then portkey to Grimmauld Place."

Draco's eyebrows bent down. "What is Grimmauld Place?" he asked, snickering at the Hufflepuff table where the students still looked jittery and suspicious of one another. It was a prank the Weasley twins would have been envious of. Draco and Harry snickered as Justin Flinch-Fletchley walked down by the Hufflepuff table, a large strand of toilet paper trailing behind him from his shoe. Hermione huffed and answered Malfoy's question.

"Grimmauld Place is the Black Estate hidden in between two muggle houses. It used as a safe house for……" Hermione lowered her voice. "For the Order of the Phoenix. We'll speak about it later."

Draco made no remark and finished his mail. His father's raven flew down and landed a red letter in his meal. Draco paled. His father had never sent him a howler.

"Better open it." Ron said, face red as he remembered the howler his own mother had sent him in their second year. Draco sighed and opened the envelope where a loud, cold voice erupted in the Great Hall.

"DRACO, NEVER HAVE I BEEN SO SOCIALLY EMABARRASED. YOU'VE BEEN GALLAVATING AROUND WITH THAT BRAT POTTER AND YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DO NOT COME ON THE TRAIN TOMORROW. YOU WILL BE DISOWNED! I WILL HAVE NO SON OF MINE BECOMING A DISGRACE TO ME AND OUR L………OUR FAMILY NAME. BE HERE AT THE MANOR MALFOY OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES. I'VE GOT EYES WATCHING YOU. OH AND SNAPE, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR THIS. DON'T COME BACK OR YOU'LL BE DEAD. YOUR GAMES ARE UP." Lucius Malfoy's chilling voice hissed and the letter burst into flames.

Draco tried to keep a cool composure but his shivering threw off his façade. Everyone was allowed one fear and Draco's fear…….was his own dad. Draco discarded the ashes and shook his head. Was it him or was his life getting worse? He stood up.

"I'm going to pack." He said sharply and excused himself from the table and left the Great Hall, Zambini, the new Prince of Slytherin smirking at his retreating back.

AN: This looked like a good place to stop. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	16. Flooing and Portkeying

AN: HecateDeMort you cease to amaze me! LOL j/k. Thanks to my reviewers. Without your incouraging reviews I wouldn't have the strength and dedication to complete this story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would crawl in a hole and die:sniff: I love you all!

Chapter 16

Draco angrily stuffed his clothes in his suitcase. He didn't even bother folding up his shirts, which he would regret later for if there was one thing Malfoy despised, it was wrinkled clothes.

The nerve of his father. How dare that good for nothing, snake feet kissing, son of a bitch embarrass him in front of the whole school like that? Draco paused. That wasn't the real reason he was angry. His life was turning a full 180. It was a drastic change he was sure he wasn't ready for.

He heard someone squeak out his password and little Harry ran through. "That mean wat (rat) made you sad!" Harry exclaimed and put his little hand on Draco's waist for comfort. Draco was indignant. He wasn't sad. He was just severely pissed.

"Don't you need to pack?" Draco asked, purposely changing the subject. Harry took note of this and frowned but went along with it.

"Wonnie's packing my things." He said and Harry smiled and held up a plate he had brought.

"I brought you a pwiece of pie!" Harry said and Draco zipped up his suitcase and set it on the bed.

"No thanks." He said and the toddler shrugged before stuffing it in his mouth. Draco was disgusted. After Harry was done with his messy meal, he gave a cute little kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco thought it a sweet gesture, but it was rather spoiled when he had crumbs and sticky apple on his cheek. Draco also gathered his books and his chest into another bag and retrieved his raven's cage.

It was a golden cage with intricate designs on the handle. Damien was thoroughly spoiled and only a Malfoy was to blame. Harry, who had somehow gotten his wand were summoning up thousands of little bubbles that popped in a bubbly melodic tune much to the annoyance to the teenager. After a few more bubble songs, Draco charmed his belongings to follow him in mid air and he and Harry walked to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle had already jumped aside and Harry ran up, little feet stomping up the steps and he burst into Dumbledore's office, where Ron and Hermione were already sitting.

"I'm weady to go!" Harrry exclaimed and Dumbledore chuckled. "I am sure you are Harry, but we must discuss a few things first. First of all Draco, when we floo to the Leaky Cauldron, I must ask for you to put on a weak disguising charm. It is imperative that no one may see you with um……our company. Voldemort has many eyes. When we get to Grimmauld Place, your arrival may come as a shock to the Order, but try to reamin civil."

Draco's brow furrowed. He had often heard of the Order, but he never really knew what it was. There were times when his father would complain about them. When he asked Dumbledore about this, the Headmaster explained that the Order of the Phoenix was a secret organization against Voldemort. Many Aurors were in the Order and often tried hunting down known Death Eaters and corrupted Ministry officials. Draco nodded. He understood now. The old Headmaster let him send for his Raven and he opened up the floo network.

"Miss Granger, would you care to go first?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione put her wand in her robes and grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked up to the fireplace.

The Leaky Cauldron." She said clearly and was whisked away in a cloud of sparkly gray smoke. Ron went next and disappeared into the fireplace as well. Harry went next, grabbing the floo dust with his small hand and he shouted clearly as he could, "The Leaky Cauldron!" and he too disappeared.

Dumbledore muttered a spell on Draco and the teenager felt his hair grow shorter and when he grabbed a strand it was dark brown as messy as Harry's. Conjuring up a mirror, his eyes were now a cobalt blue and he felt himself grow shorter.

"This will last for exactly ten minutes so it will be plenty of time. When you reach the leaky cauldron, you'll spot a young woman with bright green hair. She'll portkey you all." The old man informed and Draco gave a curt nod and grabbed the floo powder. He shouted out the desired destination and felt himself being whirled in. After a few dizzying seconds, Draco landed in a slump, covered with black soot. He grimaced. Flooing was and unproper. (he he Same ol Malfoy)

Draco stood up and dusted off his clothes, but was knocked back down when a ton of luggage came threw the fireplace and landed on him, throwing him back to the dirty ground of the inn. Damien shrieked in his cage and Draco coughed out a feather.

"Hey Malfoy, I never pegged you to be a bellboy!" Ron quipped and Draco glared at him. The luggage was removed from atop his lithe form and he stood up again, dusting off his robes vigorously. "How many times have I said I hate my life?" he asked himself and was rewarded with Harry jabbing him in the side and pointing across the room.

"Look it's Tonks!" When Malfoy looked up he was almost by the hideously neon green hair that were two long ponytails. _'How distasteful_.' He thought but said nothing. Tonks held up an old shoe. "Gather round everybody!" she said waving the shoe in the air. She looked at Draco. "Why hello, you must be a new friend of Harry's. I'm Nymphadora Tonks."

Draco was puzzled. He was sure he had heard that name before, or had seen it somewhere. Draco made sure all his luggage pieces were touching and he put one hand on his raven's cage and the other on Harry's shoulder, who grabbed Hermione's hand who was latched onto Ron, who held one of Tonks's ponytails. It was quite a funny picture.

"Get ready!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"I hate portkeys." Draco and Harry said together and they looked at each other and smiled. Before either one could say anything, they both felt that familiar tug at their navel that pulled them rapidly in a like spinning vortex. Draco felt dizzy and Harry felt sick. They all landed in a heap………Draco once more at the very bottom. He sighed and settled for banging his head against the floor.

AN: I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys. I haven't update in a while and this chapter sucked. Sorry again but I've been busy. I had five tests last week plus a practice proficiency so I've been studying and when I wasn't, I was too tired to update. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise.


	17. Arriving and a Lil Bit O' Action!

AN: Once more sorry for late updating. I stink, yes I know! But here is another chapter! WHOO HOOO! YIPPEE YAY! Sorry if the Order people will be OOC. I don't have my OOTP book with me (my friend borrowed it) so I'm kinda limiting the appearances of Order members. Besides, their busy on missions so shut up to those who object.

Chapter 17

When Draco managed to detangle himself from limbs and suitcases, he took in his surroundings. It was dark in the foyer, save for the floating candles. There was a spiral suitcase that led upstairs and the floor was marble albeit dusty and rather grimy.

Tonks gave the Golden Trio a hug. "Oh Harry, you're so adorable and wittle!" she said cooing at Harry and ruffled his hair. Harry batted her hand away and blew a wet raspberry. Tonks laughed and squinted, changing her hair to a now hot pink and spelled their luggage, which hovered and floated upstairs.

"They'll sort themselves out." Tonks said and Draco let Damien out before his cage floated away. Damien cawed, pleased to be out of his cage, and soared out of an open window to do some midnight hunting. They followed an excited Tonks to a large family room where it was brightly lit with orbs and lanterns and Draco saw a whole room filled with Weasley's and a few faces he recognized as Aurors.

"Ron oh sweetie it's good to see you." The plump redhead mother of the Weasley Clan gave Ron a big hug whose ears turned as red as his hair. Draco shuffled his feet nervously. He most likely had the worst reputation with the Weasleys. He made fun of them and insulted them. Suddenly Draco realized they couldn't recognize. Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione and gave small Harry an extra large hug before she turned to him.

"Why hello dear. Dumbledore said we would have a guest. What is your name?" she asked politely.

"My name is………." Draco felt the charm wearing off, and his real form stood before them all and the room became deathly quiet.

"……..Draco Malfoy." He said and wished the Earth would swallow him whole.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

"Are you all crazy? Why can't we."

"Just kick him out."

"He's a total."

"Prick and he will ruin."

"This vacation. Can we just play."

"One simple prank oh him?"

The twins said, finishing off each other's sentences and sent glares at the young Malfoy who stared uncomfortably at his hands. Harry crawled into his lap and gave him a reassuring hug. Mrs. Weasley gave the twins a mean glare, which they shriveled under and gave Draco a pat on the shoulder. "You're welcome here Malfoyum Draco. Just make yourself at home." Draco was surprised. After all those times of talking about the Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley was still so nice. '_I feel like a jerk._' Draco thought and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley and may I say your pie was absolutely the best I've had." Draco said, indicating his empty desert plate and sent a smug look to the twins who looked as if hell had actually frozen over.

"Why thank you Draco." The redhead woman said, flattered and surprised that a Malfoy was being civil.

Draco sent another look at the twins, and Harry giggled and gave Draco a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvl(short I know) llvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Draco was roused from his sleep in the guest room by a very VERY nice kiss. Gray eyes flew open and Harry broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless. "You're back." Draco said and Harry crawled into the bed beside him.

"Yes, and by that potion you shoved down my throat, I'm here to stay." Harry said. "I'm glad I'm back. How do you feel about this place?"

Draco shrugged and looked at the navy ceiling of the room and looked at his boyfriend. "How do you feel?" he asked and felt his heart ache at the sad and painful look in Harry's eyes. Harry laid his head in the crook of Draco's sleek neck. "It's………there's so many memories." He said and looked back up at Draco who gave his back a comforting rub.

"What about Fudge and Miggorian? If she's a spy, won't she know that you're here and not at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, changing the subject and Draco had to admit that Harry had brought up a point. He should have just said that Dumbledore had it all under control, but from stories from Snape, even the old Headmaster made mistakes. He took a long gaze a Harry. Huge mistakes.

The Gryffindor cocked his head to the side. "What are you looking at?" he asked and Draco smirked. "Just admiring how beautiful you were." He lied though it wasn't truly a lie. After he filled out and got rid of those hideous glasses, Harry was a babe. His babe. Harry's cheeks turned a bright pink and he gave a timid kiss on Draco's lips which were surprisingly warm. Harry attempted to pull away but Draco pulled him back and deepened their kiss to a fiery passion. Harry moaned in the kiss and let his tongue caress Draco's. They blonde snaked a sneaky hand up Harry's pajama top and toyed with a nipple, making Harry shiver.

Draco had no time react when Harry growled and rolled over till he was on top and the Slytherin was laying back on the bed. Harry attacked Draco's neck, working on Draco's sensitive spot that was making the blonde squirm. When Harry tried to practically rip Draco's shirt off, he grinned saucily.

"Anxious now are we?" he asked in a smartass voice, but he couldn't make any more remarks when Harry latched onto a nipple, making Draco cry out in pleasure and he felt himself…er rise. (teehee) Harry nibbled on the hard nub while trying to slide a hand down Draco's boxers when the door suddenly flew open.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shrieked a loud voice and Harry shot up to see Ron, jaws dropped gaping at the scene before him. Hermione was standing beside her boyfriend, a nice shade of red and her hands were over her eyes.

"What do you want Weasel and Granger?" Draco asked nastily, upset that he and Harry were interrupted. Hermione peeked through her fingers.

"It's kind of an emergency. Professor Lupin just portkeyed here, and he's in bad shape." She darted away with Ron following her and Harry's face paled.

"Remus." He whispered up jumped up and dashed out the hall leaving Draco confused and pissed off without a doubt.


	18. Poor Remmie and errrr Draco

AN: Ok here comes another chapter. The author's note applies to this chapter as well.

Chapter 18

Harry rushed down the stairs who find the only person a close as a family could be being carted away on a floating stretcher by Mundungus Fletcher (hey that rhymes) battered and bruised. He had a large bruise on the side of his face and a large slash ran down from his hairline to his cheek. Though Remus had a concealing cloak on, Harry could make out dark bruises on the man's arms and his breathing was labored.

"What happened to him?" Harry shouted walking beside the stretcher that was heading to a medical room Pompey had created for the Auror. He heard Tonks mutter about going to floo for a healer but Harry didn't care. He just wanted to know what happened to Remus.

"He was trying to reason with other werewolves to join the side of the light." Author Weasley stated. "Some werewolves agreed, but others wanted no involvement or they were already corrupted and he was ambushed by them and a few Death Eaters. If Bill hadn't have intervened and got Remus here, he'd be dead."

The stretcher entered the large room and Author and Charlie Weasley, gently lifted Remus onto a bed, whose unconscious body just layed there. Harry sat next to Remus and clutched onto a grimy hand. It was so cold and Harry was fearing the worse.

"W……will…he make it?" Harry stuttered and his heart sank when Author heaved a heavy sigh.

"I' don't know Harry." Harry felt his eyes well up with unshed tears. Remus was like family to him. He couldn't lose Remus as well. His parents……Sirius….Harry didn't want to be alone.

"Please Remus……please be okay." Harry begged in a small voice and he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Draco.

"Oh Draco." Harry said and stood up into the Slytherin's embrace, letting himself being comforted.

A healer from St. Mungo's arrived shortly after and was bustling around tending to Remus's many wounds. She clicked her teeth. "Four broken ribs, broken wrist, sprained ankle, bruises on 50 percent of the body, teeth bites, scratches, and symtons of being under Crutacious….." The healer clicked her teeth again and poured a potion down Remus's throat, massaging his throat to make him swallow.

"He'll live." She said to Harry and the others who were waiting for a verdict. "With lots of rest and potions, he'll be revived within a week. But, until he is fully healed, he must never stand up. He received minor internal injury, but if the wounds open again, it could turn into worse."

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. The healer suggested that they all get some sleep while she watched over her patient and they reluctantly trudged away except for Harry who stood stubbornly at the door.

"I'm not leaving Remus." He argued when Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, it's two in the morning. We can come back later."

"That's right." Hermione piped in and looked sadly at Remus. "Perhaps he'll wake tomorrow as well, but there's no use worrying your own self to death Harry. Get some sleep. It's been a rough day."

Harry's green eyes flashed angrily for a moment but then he sighed and lowered his eyes to his hands. "Fine. Goodnight guys." He said and started to walk with Draco back to the bedroom.

"Uhh…….you're not sleeping with HIM are you?" he heard Ron say before a loud SMACK resounded in the hall.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

When Draco awoke the next morning, he was confused when he did not feel the warmth of Harry beside him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around, finding the room empty. Draco then knew he was most likely at Remus's bed, waiting for the man to rise from unconsciousness. Draco conjured up the time then slid out of bed and into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Hermione, Tonks, and the whole clan of Weasley's were eating breakfast when Draco arrived downstairs. It became quiet when he entered but Draco ignored it and took a seat next to Tonks whose hair was a cotton candy blue. When Draco sat down, Arthur Weasley, who had arrived earlier that morning choked on his pumpkin juice.

"A Malfoy? Here in the Order's………" he brought his voice down to a hiss. "At headquarters?"

Draco gave the redheaded man a cold stare before ignoring him and helping himself to some sausage. What an idiot. He wasn't worth a Malfoy's time, well at least not his.

"Where's his good for noth……his father?" Mrs. Weasley gave her husband a painful pinch.

"Draco is here, for protection _from_ his father." She said and gave Draco a smile. Draco gave a small smile back. Well, he liked _one_ Weasel and tolerated another, but just barely.

"Yeh dad." Ron piped in. "He's still a git, but he's Harry's boyfriend." Ron said this at the wrong time for Arthur, who had eaten a forkful of eggs, spit it out creating a yellow mess on Mrs. Weasley. Arthur paled. "Now now dear……."

"ARTHUR!"

It was now Draco who choked on his pumpkin juice, but he was refraining from laughing.

lvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Though it was touching and Draco could see that Harry cared much for Lupin, Draco hated being ignored. The bloody healer said he would be fine! He would rather play chess with Ronnie the Weasel than be bored…….wait no he wouldn't. Draco settled for exploring the Manor which was almost as big as his Malfoy Manor. Draco paid no heed to where he was going and found himself and soon found himself puzzled as to where to find himself back at the inhabited part of the manor.

Draco was not one to get scared easily….."AAAHH!" he screamed when something fast darted by his foot. Draco whipped his wand out and pointed to his harraser. A mouse. Though no one was there to hear his scream, Draco's cheeks heated and he sent a spark of fire to catch the mouse's tail on fire who squeaked and scattered off, a little stream of smoke trailing behind it. Draco stalked off when he ran smack into a solid body.

"Whoa. A Malfoy?" Draco scowled as he spotted bright red hair. Another Weasley of course. His hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and Draco saw, a bone earring in his ear?

"What Weasley are you?" Draco asked. The redhead who looked about to be in his twenties chuckled. "I'm Bill, the second oldest. You must be Draco Malfoy of course. Ron's told me lots of stories though I'm sure you wouldn't want to here. What are you doing around here at this part of the Manor? Are you lost?"

Draco stuck his nose in the air. He wasn't going to admit he was lost. "No, I was just walking around." He said. It must have not been convincing for Bill just raised an eyebrow at him then smirked. "Well it's lunchtime. How about we walk to the dining room and get some grub?" Bill punched Draco on the shoulder and turned to walk away. Draco rubbed his sore shoulder and followed the redhead. Bill had to be the handsomest Weasley. Why if Draco wasn't in deep love with Harry, he would break his pride and go for his old enemy's older brother.

Wait, deep love? Draco smiled. Yes, he couldn't deny it, he was in love with Harry Potter. '_Well that's another point against me. Bring it on father._' Draco thought knowing that the Hogwarts Express had arrived at King's Cross Station and his absence was most likely noted.


	19. A Telly and What Are They Doing Here?

Previously: '_Well that's another point against me. Bring it on father._' Draco thought knowing that the Hogwarts Express had arrived at King's Cross Station and his absence was most likely noted.

Chapter 19

Sure enough, only a few hours later, a raven swooped in and dropped a letter right in Draco's hands.

'_You'll regret this son.'_

That was all it said and Draco, in fury, ripped the letter to shreds and threw them on the ground in scattered pieces.

"Draco? What's wrong?" a voice asked in the doorway. Darco turned to see Harry who was adorned in jeans and one of Draco's silk shirts. Draco shrugged and stalked over to the raven haired teen.

"How's Luped?" he asked frowning at the bags under Harry's eyes. How early had Harry gotten up to sit next to the injured man's bed?

Harry smiled slightly. "It's Lupin," he corrected. "And he's fine. He hasn't woken up yet, but the healer checked over him he should wake by tomorrow." Harry's smile dissipated when Draco didn't respond.

"What happened?" he demanded and his eyes lowered to the scattered shreds of paper. "Was that a letter?"

Draco just sighed and turned away. "The games are beginning. I was given my last warning." He said simply and examined his fingernails as if he didn't care. Harry threw up his hands and marched over to Draco and grabbed the blonde hair between his fist and began knocking Draco's head against the back of the chair.

"Stop acting like you don't care!" Harry said and he stopped banging Draco's head against the chair who was feeling dizzy. "You gave away so much." Harry sat on Draco's lap and stroked the hair he pulled. Draco glared at him, but it wasn't menacing.

"You think you're so smart don't you Potter?" He turned serious. "How do you know what I feel?" and Harry smiled. "I know you now."

The two just relished in the silence of each other, listening to the bustling movements of the Grangers who were moving around furniture to set up some muggle contraption. Harry nuzzled Draco's neck and Draco was surprised to hear a low rumbling come from Harry's throat.

"You purr!" Draco said as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. Harry huffed and denied it, but Draco knew he had heard it.

"I'm going to call you Kitten." Draco said and Harry laughed and began "purring" again. He was just about to suggest that they go upstairs when Ginny ran into the room. She looked at Draco and Harry, visibly upset, but she shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said giving Draco a glare that surprisingly intimidated Draco. He glared back and was about to open his mouth and give a nasty retort but his mouth was covered with Harry's hand and whatever he was going to say was muffled.

"Harry….and Malfoy, lunch is ready and the Grangers set up this big box called a telly." She said and Harry raised an eyebrow. A television huh? He removed his hand from Draco's mouth and Ginny stormed out but the Gryffindor wasn't worried. She would get over it. He reluctantly slid out of Draco's lap and magically cleared up the remains of Lucius's letter. Harrry propped his hands on his hips and chirped,

"Welcome to the side of the Light Draco! You'll find it just as much shady as being a follower of Voldemort."

Draco doubted Harry's statement. This Order and aurors were such goody goodies. How could Draco really believe that? Nonetheless, Draco said nothing and he stood up and he and Harry walked to the dining room. "What do you think Fudge and Miggorian were talking about?" Harry asked him suddenly and once more a frown marred Draco's handsome face as he thought about it.

Was Miggorian and follower of the Dark Lord? He always knew Fudge was corrupt. His father had often bribed the Minister with ridiculous amounts of money and items that the Fudge could not refuse. Even if the elder Malfoy had not bribed Fudge, the man was a coward and would go along whatever Lucuis said with one dark glare sent his way.

"I really don't care what they were conversing, but I wonder why I was brought into it." Draco thought aloud. They said no more and slipped into seats glancing at each other, which Hermione noticed as usual. She wondered what they both were up to. Draco scowled as he noticed the Mudblood watching them. The witch was an absolute pest, but not as much so as the girl Weasel who saw fit to glare at him every second of the day. Lunch consisted of cold cut sandwhiches which were enjoyed by a house of ravenous people.

"Ay Harry, care for a game of Quidditch. Fred and George a room as huge as the pitch back at Hogwarts. We can play there and not worry about knocking off the bollocks of some old statue." Ron said and chortled. Harry agreed and invited Draco who took up on the offer. Who knew how much fun they would have the way things were going along?

Harry grabbed his firebolt that he had brought with him and Draco brought out his which his father had bought for him the beginning of the year. Draco was hesitant to even use his broom from the father he had once admired, but it was all he had. He let Ron have his old Nimbus 2001 who accepted gratefully and they all went to the giant room Ron told them about which was located on the third floor. It was huge. The walls were an onyx gray and it was lit only by bright orbs that magically floated. With Hermione's help who decided to be the referee, they were able to conjure up Quidditch posts and a quaffle bludger and snitch. Harry and Ginny were on one team where as ferret and the weasel had to team up to defeat their opponents.

While Draco and Harry would maintain their roles as seekers, Ginny and Ron would be playing redhead against redhead trying to score quaffles on the other side. Ron "accidently" threw the quaffle that connected with Draco's blonde head with a THUNK when Draco had rudely told him before, "Don't screw this up Weasel." Hermione as the referee blew a small whistle then conjured up a plush armchair to sit in and pulled out a book to read. Ginny had the quaffle first and flew towards her goal ready to throw the red ball in one of the golden hoops. Ron flew in front of her, intercepting her throw but unfortunately the quaffle connected with his nose quite painfully and he was glad that it wasn't a bludger.

"Now this isn't right!" called a cheerful voice from the doorway that opened. Wait a second…make that voices.

"If you want to."

"Play quidditch right."

"You can't just have."

"Four bloody people."

The twins grinned at each other and held out their brooms. "Have no fear!" thundered Fred.

"For F and G are here!" Geroge countered and they swung their legs over their broom and took flight into the air bludger sticks in their hands. Out of nowhere two bludgers went flying in the air and one cracked against Harry's broom sending him twirling. When he was able to control his broom and sit upright he glared at Draco who was snickering at him. Fred flew to Harry.

"Seems I'm on your team mates." He said then cupped his hand against his face and whispered, "Be glad you have me, I'm a much better Beater than my indetical."

"I heard that!" Geroge whispered beside Fred who almost fell off his broom. George had snuck up behind him and had heard the comment.

"Let's start now." Draco said keeping an eye out for the snitch. It would be a little easier to spot in the room since the walls were dark and the snitch a bright golden. It was not the case however when the door opened again.

"NOW WHO IS IT?" they all shouted!

Harry blinked at the necomers. "Gino? Neville? Parvarti?"

"And Padma!" Ron said appalled and seriously baffled. "What are you three…….BLAISE ZAMBINI!"

AN: As you can see I added on to chapter 19. It bugged me that it was so short. Whoohooo! Yippee! Ahem cough……..last AN still replies. If any of you guys have any special comments or advice just say so. Ciao!


	20. Demise of Hogsmeade and Miggorian's Fall

AN Sorry Folks that's all I can say

_:Previously: "And Padma!" Ron said appalled and seriously baffled. "What are you three...BLAISE ZAMBINI!"_

Chapter 20

Blaise Zambini looked worse than Draco when he arrived at Grimmauld Place Number 12. His eyes were red as if he had been crying and he looked around nervously as if any little thing could frighten him. Neville and Gino gave small waves and Pavarti and Padma giggled for the boys in the large room were all quite handsome.

Mad that the Quidditch game was ruined, but more curious as to why their classmates were here, Ron descended first followed by the others, Harry and Draco trailing behind. Hermione stood up and greeted them all with a curt hello. After that there was a pregnant silence. No one spoke and somewhere deep in the house a cricket chirped. Finally Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a cold tone. Parvarti huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I could ask the same about you Malfoy." she spat and Padma beside nodded her head in the same pose as her sister. Draco pursed his lips.

"I'm here under protection."

"As are we."

It became silent again. "What happened?" Harry asked carefully and all of their faces matched Blaise's horrifically sad one.

"Th...there was an a...attack." Neville stuttered. "In Hogsmeade. We all just happened to be there."

"Death Eaters were everywhere. They were looking for something." Padma said her hands clutching the sides of her face. "Or someone." Pavarti added.

"Dumbledoreh showed up." Gino said. "We all were separated from our families and were trying to defend ourselves. He gave us a portkey and said we would be safe there. "

"And here you are." Hermione finished. She looked at Blaise. He had said nothing.

Everybody was shocked by the news. Hogsmeade attacked? Harry was shaking with silent anger. Would Voldemort's terror ever end? "And Hogsmeade?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Blaise looked down, his silky ebony hair falling into his eyes. "Destroyed." he whispered.

lvllvlvlvlvlvlvvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

The news of Hogsmeade's destruction was a slap to face not only to the students at Grimmauld Place but to the Minister of Magic.

Cornelius Fudge knew his reputation had been hanging by a string ever since the Daily Prophet officially announced that Voldemort had indeed come back. He hadn't wanted anyone to know. Now that Hogsmeade had been destroyed that late morning he had already received fifteen howlers and many letters to reside his position as Minister. No need to say, Fudge was furious, and terribly scared.

A rapt knock sounded on his door and the fraud man jumped. He wiped the sweat off his brow and got his bearings together and folded his hands over his desk. "Come in." he said, hating the way his voice squeaked.

Miggorian walked in. Fudge visibly relaxed. "Well?" he asked and the vampire woman frowned.

"Well what?" she snapped. "There's nothing I can do. Since Hogsmeade was attacked Dumbledore's been breathing down my back. I'm beginning to think he gave me the Defense of Dark Arts job just so to watch me."

Fudge rubbed his chin. "Yes, he's prodding to far in. But I don't understand why would You- Know- Who want to attack Hogsmeade? he speculated. It didn't make sense to him. The only advantage was that the small wizard town was close to Hogwarts. Fudge was not a Death Eater, nor did he want to be. Like many others he feared Voldemort to the highest extent.

Miggorian laughed. "It's none of your business fool." she snapped. "My Lord's actions is not of your concern. You're getting paid more than enough to keep quiet." she said and the Minister winced. It had been going on since he was in office. Fudge was greedy. He was paid to keep Death Eaters from being persecuted, and keeping information under the noses of the public. Yet, he was beginning to regret his decisions.

"B..but my position!" he exclaimed and Miggorian just looked at him disgusted before stalking out of the office leaving Fudge to hold his head in his hands.

As she left the Ministry, Miggorian smirked. Her Lord was getting much closer to his goal. All she needed to do was to find where Dumbledore hid the Potter brat and small Malfoy. Once outside, she apparated to the Riddle Mansion. It was dark save for a few pathetic floating candles. She sighed. Being half- vampire, she loved the calm, dangerous dark. She began to walk to the lower part of the mansion when a figure jumped out and stood ahead of her.

"Master is not pleased with your progress." the smug voice said and Miggorian scowled.

"Get out of my way Lestrange." Miggorian snapped. "You know just as I know that our Lord will be pleased. I'll find the two nuisances in no time and though the raid of Hogsmeade was not a success, I am needed. The vampires will join our Lord if I can strongly persuade them."

The hooded woman began to snicker. Suddenly she threw back her head and laughed much to the irritation of the vampiresss.

"What's so funny?" Miggorian demanded. Oh how she hated Bellatrix.

Bellatrix ceased her laughter and though the other woman could not see her face, she knew Lestrange was smirking.

"You." said Bellatrix in a strangely calm voice. "The Vampires have joined the Dark Lord." Miggorian smirked. Bellatrix continued. "But as I said before, Master is not pleased with your delays. He's got what he wanted out of you. You're of no need now."

Miggorian quivered in anger and her eyes turned red. "You tell lies!" he hissed, and her canine teeth extended to sharp fangs. Lestrange seemed bored. She pulled out her wand. She chuckled again. "Catch ya later bitch." she said and Miggorian leapt in the air with inhuman speed to attack.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of green light erupted from the tip of the wand hitting Miggorian straight in the chest. The vampire's body hit the ground, unmoving. Bellatirx's mad cackling bounced in the large empty corridor. Slowly, she pulled off her hood and gazed into the air. "Be ready for me Potter."

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvllvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlv

Sheltering twelve teenagers and several adults, Grimmauld place was relatively quiet. Hermione was buried in a book and Ron, Fred, and George were awed by the box full of moving pictures, and everything! The female twins were sniffling in napkins worried about their kinfolk and Gino and Neville just stared at the walll. Draco was glaring at Blaise who looked as if he were about to break and Harry had rushed off to see the only person he considered family that wasn't dead. Yup, it was an awkward time indeed. The lounge they were all in were filled with the annoying laughter of SpongeBob and Fred and George snickering, when out from the fireplace with a loud WHOOSH stood Dumbledore.


	21. Trouble is A Brewing! BAD GINNY BAD!

AN: I FINALLY UPDATED! I FINALLY UPDATED! THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE WAITED. I'VE BEEN OUT OF THE COUNTRY AND I'M JUST SO HAPPY TO BE BACK AND NOW I CAN CONTINUE! WHOOOPEE! I AM BURSTING WITH FANFICTION EAGER TO GET READY! cough cough, well chapter 20's up now how about chapter 21?

Chapter 21

"Professor?" Ginny asked turning from the yellow cartoon chasing what looked to be a pink blob. Dumbledore gave a smile but it did not reach his eyes. His cornflower blue eyes had lost their twinkle and the old wizard suddenly looked his age.

Pavarti stood up abruptly accompanied by her twin. "Dumbledore? Have you heard from our families? Were they hurt?"

Neville and Gino looked worried as well. Neville feared for his grandmother while Gino worried about his sister.

Dumbledore did not speak at first but then he let out a weary sigh. "Ms. Patils, I am sad to inform that your parents are missing." Padma gasped. "This does not mean that they are deceased, but I am afraid the casualties at Hogsmeade were great and many bodies have not been found." The news gave them no comfort. Death Eaters were not merciful. Hermione, book discarded looked at them with sympathy and she and Ginny comforted the crying girls.

Dumbledore turned to Gino. "Mr. Tsukino, your sister is fine and well. Aurors found her alive and well in the Honeydukes cellar and she will be sent here that is with the permission of Mr. Potter and that you all stay here."

Harry nodded. Since Sirius died, Grimmauld place was legally his. "It's fine." he told them quietly and Gino looked very relieved that his sister was alright. But with the trouble in Britain, his parents would most likely send him and his sister back to Japan.

Neville stood up. "What about my grandma?" he demanded in a very "un Longbottom" way. Dumbledore's eyes grew sadder. "She is alive." Neville did not relax. Something in Dumbledore's eyes told him there was more. The old wizard continued. "We found her amongst the rubble with a note attached to her handbag. It seemed she was intentionally the target of Lestrange..."

That name made Harry shoot up and Neville ran out of the room not wanting to hear the rest of what the Headmaster had to say.

"That bitch!" Harry hissed. Harry thought no hate could ever be greater than his for Voldemort, but Dark Lord's most loyal follower was getting to be the brunt of Harry's rage. He simmered down. He had lost Sirius to Bellatrix, but Neville had not only lost his parents, but now his grandmother too to insanity. Harry began to think he was fortunate that his parents were not alive and had not been tortured. When Dumbledore opened his mouth to address Blaise, the boy glared at him and cut him off.

"I know my parents are missing. You know why? Of course you know why, They're the ones that did it, attacked Hogsmeade. Bunch of fucking hypocrites and traitors. They fill me with lies about that bloody serpent then try to kill me off." Blaise hissed, blue eyes filled with hurt and rage. Molly Weasley stepped in. "Remus is awake." she informed.

lvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Dumbledore did no stay long. He was just the unfortunate bearer of bad news and would arrange for GIno's sister and the new arrivals they're belongings. Grimmauld Place was safe enough until they could return to Hogwarts. It was holiday break, but for all the occupants, it was the worst Christmas ever.

As soon as Harry knew Remus was awake she rushed to the medical wing on the mansion. When he arrived, Lupin was still in the bed looking bored and staring at the ceiling. He looked weak, his brow was wrapped with bandages and an ugly jagged scar ran from his eyebrow and down to his cheek. When he saw Harry he smiled.

"Hey Prongslet." he said in a hoarse voice and began to heave dry coughs. Harry quickly conjured up a glass of water and helped the werewolf drink who was very grateful. When Remus opened his mouth to speak Harry hushed him.

"You shouldn't speak right now. You have to keep your energy. You can tell me everything later." Remus gave a put out look that reminded Harry of Sirius. Harry's green eyes glistened with unshed tears and he grabbed Remus's hand. "I thought I lost you. I don't know if I could take it if you went away. You're my family Remus. You, the Weasley's, Hermione...and Draco."

When Remus gave a look of shock, Harry had to laugh and he wiped his eyes. He gave Remus a hug and told Remus to get some sleep. Remus looked frustrated but he nodded and yawned. The werewolf was still very tired. When Harry left Remus to rest, he bumped into Draco who had been going to see him. He had no time to react when Draco crushed his lips against his, tongue seeking entrance. Confused, but aroused by Draco's ferocious attack, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck letting his fingers entangle in the silky blonde hair. When Draco's wandering hands cupped his ass, Harry broke the kiss.

"What's all of this about?" he asked and Draco smirked.

"Do I need a reason molest you?" Draco asked and Harry chuckled.

"It's not molestation when I want it." he purred and Draco gave an evil smile and began to lead his boyfriend to their room when Harry stopped him suddenly.

"THis seems wrong. I'd feel guilty when everyone else is all sad and screwed up."

'DAMN Gryffindor conscience!' Draco thought. His face must've showed it, for Harry gave him a piercing look and Draco pouted. How could anyone resist the Slytherin Sex God? Obviously Harry could, for he gave the blonde a sweet kiss and walked down the corridor. Draco sighed. Things seemed to get more and more complicated and the next day was Christmas Eve. Draco decided to contact Severus for a few more presents.

lvlvlvlvlvvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Neville could barely hear the gentle voice over his quiet sobbing. (Aww my poor Neville:( )

"Neville?" Neville did not answer until an arm wrapped over his shoulders and the person sat beside him. When Neville looked up he saw Harry, green eyes filled with sadness. "Will you be okay?"

Neville shrugged and wiped his nose. He didn't want to seem weak in front of his great friend. Neville wished he were like the lightning scar clad lad, strong and brave. Harry had had so much happen to him yet he could still fight on.

"I know you hate Lestrange because she killed your godfather, but I HATE HER MORE!" Neville screamed and Harry shrunk back slightly.

"She's taken everything from me, mum, dad, and now my grandmum. I've had it, I'm going to kill her. She's not going to Azkaban or getting captured by Aurors, not even the Dementor's Kiss. No she's going to DIE by MY hand!" Neville emphasized and shrugged Harry's arm off his shoulder. Harry bit his lip. He wanted the same thing. Since Sirius's fall in the veil, Harry swore to himself that he would kill Bellatrix to avenge his godfather's death. He looked at Neville, his face was filled with such fury and hate that it made Harry shiver and watched as Neville furiously dried his tears. Harry bit his lip then gave a small smile.

"When you do Neville, you have to get a hit in for Sirius. She deserves to die. There's no counting all the other lives she may have taken or who else she may have tortured." Harry said calmly and Neville looked even more saddened.

"But now what? I have no one now." he whispered, brown hair falling to cover his eyes and Harry touched his shoulder. "You have all of your friends and I'm not going to watch you wither away. You're stronger than you realize Neville. I can see it, and so should you."

Neville gave a small sigh. He sure didn't feel like it. He whispered, "Thanks Harry." and Harry smiled. "No problem."

Then doing something completely random, Neville whispered, "Do you think I should ask Luna out when we go back to school?

Harry blinked.

lvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvl

Ginny was furious to say in the least. She was sad Hogsmeade was destroyed, but she was blowing steam on how she had lost Harry. When she found out Harry was gay and was going out with his worst enemy she went ballistic. WHen Harry had broken it off with Kelly and had dodged many girls advances Ginny began to think she had a chance, that he was waiting for the right someone. Her. She observed where she was. Grimmauld Place had hundreds of rooms. She had found the room located near the dungeons. She suspected it was a closet full of Potions Items due to all the unidentified bottles all stacked upon the dusty shelves. There were a few rickety chairs covered in spider webs that the redhead girl did not trust, so she had conjured up a comfy red armchair. She sighed. Perhaps Harry's feelings for Draco were a phase. No one could love that slimy git. He had tormented Harry, her brother, and Hermione for years and he had made fun of her family. How could they all easily forgive that? Hermione was being civil to Malfoy and so was her mother and the twins. Ron was grudgingly being nice, under Hermione's scrutinizing eye and Harry...

Ginny shrieked. How was this possibly. She picked up a book that was on a shelf beside her and was about to chuck it to the other side of the room when the the title glinted golden letters. She paused and wiped the dust off with her sleeve. **LOVE POTIONS OF THE CENTURY.** Ginny paused. Would she dare? She bit her lip and finally opened the book and began to read. She browsed through it and finally her hand stopped on a page and a grin slowly spread on her face. Perhaps Harry could love her after all and forget about that stupid ferret.

lvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvll

"WORMTAIL!"

A plump, mousy looking man with buck teeth and stringy hair scurried in the dark and damp room before falling to his knees.

"Y..yes Master?"

"Retrieve young mister Caius Malfoy for me. I have a job for him."

Wormtail nodded and stood up keeping his head bowed to the Dark Lord. "Yes m...my Lord." he stuttered and practically dashed away. A grayish hand waved in the air and a fireplace suddenly blazed with fire, it's light reflecting off the walls. A cold chilling laugh came from its owner as the Dark Lord was closer to achieving his goal.

AN: Ok I know I split this chapter up like every two paragraphs, sorry about that. So how do you guys like this chapter. I'll focus on making the next one longer and if you have any suggestions just leave a review. I'm open to all things. If anyone can guess who Caius Malfoy is (quite easy really) then you are a genius! Ok maybe not, mwhahahahaahaha! Ciao!


	22. More Action and What About the Brownie?

AN: How was last chapter? Well here's this one.

Chapter 22

Dinner was a quiet affair. Neville and Blaise had not even bothered to show up for dinner. Gino and the new arrival of his sister Mena were talking quietly, Mena dabbing her eyes with a napkin. Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Paverti and Padma were in better moods having received a letter that their family was all right but sad that they were being picked up tomorrow by their parents to leave for France. Ron was stuffing his mouth while Hermione looked at him disapprovingly. Bill yelled when he bit into his bun and came out with a large nose that rivaled Snape's. The twins were snickering and Molly and Arthur rubbed their aching heads. A few Order members were talking quietly amongst themselves. And Draco? Draco was ignoring Harry.

"Draco?"

Draco began to cut his chicken. Harry rolled his eyes. "Aww Draco don't be sore." he said and almost huffed when Draco only salted his baked potato and didn't acknowledge him. And Draco was doing a pretty good job until he felt a hand land on his knee and trail slowly but surely higher. The Malfoy gasped and shivered feeling his libido grow. His knife clattered onto his plate and he growled. Harry was going to get it. With as much grace as Ron, Draco shoveled his food into his mouth receiving several odd looks and a pleasing one from Ron. Harry only had time to sip his drink before he was yanked out of the room. Draco's face looked evil when he turned onto Harry. "Uhh...now Dr..." He was cut off when he was flung over Draco's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried off to their room. The Boy-Who-Lived was indignant at having being carried around but seeing Draco's strength made Harry the Boy- Who-Was-Mighty-Turned-On.

Back in the kitchen Ron looked around. "Hey where is Harry and Ferret Face?" he asked flecks of potato pelting Hermione on the cheek. Hermione pursed her lips. "You don't want to know Ron."

"But what if I do?"

"You DON'T Ron."

"Maybe I should go after them. They might be sneaking off to play Quidditch or broom flying."

Hermione began to wonder if Ron had dyed his hair red and was once a blonde.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Ginny stood over the cauldron. THe potion was a peach color just as the book said it would be. So far, so good. She added a drop of butterfly sap and stirred two times counterclockwise and three times the other direction. When it turned to dark pink she smiled. Without Snape breathing down her back, she was able to be very decent at Potion making. She turned to the book for guidance on what would be next. _Essence of the one loved (or more like Victim) and essence of the lover._ (Sorry couldn't word that right.)

Ginny was prepared. She pulled out one of her red hairs and dropped it into the cauldron and then opened up a heart shaped locket she had around her neck. Inside was a small picture of Harry smiling and waving up at her and a lock of his hair, which she had cut off when he wasn't looking around. She took out one strand of ebony hair and then dropped it into the cauldron as well and began to stir. She paused and dusted off her sleeve. The potion hissed and soon became a light violet, the color it was supposed to be. Ginny scooped some of the potion in the vial and smiled. Now Harry would be hers. She frowned, but how would she do it? Would she slip it in his drink, or in his food? She decided she would think about that later. She filled a vial of extra potion before cleaning up and exited the room with the same bright, slightly eccentric smile on her face. Little did she know that when she dusted off her sleeve one small strand of blonde hair had fallen in.

When she peeked in the dining room she was miffed that Harry wasn't around. She had no chance to slip it in to Harry tonight and she wanted to do it tonight. Ginny sighed and then decided to snatch a dessert. She would put it in Harry's room and he would notice it and eat it later. With the brownie in her hand, Ginny poured two drops of the potion on it. It absorbed. She bit her lip. Perhaps just to be sure...She dumped the whole vial full of love potion on the brownie. Instead of becoming soggy from the liquid, the brownie just absorbed the liquid once more. Ginny became more evil. She opened the second vial and poured it on there as well. Harry would REALLY love her. She skipped to his rooms.

Too bad for her the room of course was occupied with Draco licking and biting and touching every inch of Harry's body. Harry mewled at Draco's ministrations, but his green eyes flashed. Draco was teasing him for teasing him when he was being teased by...Draco? Harry shook his head deciding that made no sense when he slid from under Draco who was confused. Harry smiled and rolled Draco on his back. Draco began breathing heavily. "Uh Harry?" Boxers were discarded. "Wait Harry...Dammit I'm supposed to be in control!" Draco snapped before he gasped, all thoughts draining from his pretty blonde head when a wet tight warmth enveloped his manhood. "Oh God!" he shouted as Harry was doing things a virgin couldn't possibly know how to do. Licks, nibbles, everything for Draco to reach his climax but not having the pleasure to release.

Draco moaned and sweat was pouring off his body now. "Dammit Harry make me cum!" he shouted!

Ginny stood right front of the bedroom door ready to open it when she heard a howl. She blinked. Was that Malfoy? What the hell was wrong with him? There were groans and heavy breathing sounds and she heard the smacking of lips.

"You taste good." Harry's voice said and Ginny's chin threatened to drop to the floor.

"Damn you." Draco said weakly. "But now it's your turn."

Ginny ran away and the brownie, plate and all dropped to the floor, strangely upright.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

"You are to find them"

"Yes my Lord."

"You can kill the others but Potter must be alive."

"Yes my Lord."

"What about my 'other' son?" someone else spat.

"Keep him alive for now but later you may do what you want with him. Now Caius, remember. Find them and you better not fail me."

"I won't my Lord." The blonde teenager walked out with a smirk on his face. He pulled his hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear revealing a diamond earring.

AN: HELLA SHORT I KNOW! I decided to do this chapter about ten minutes before my colorguard practice last night and I really didn't want to add on to it. The next chapter will be much longer I promise or you may all pin me to a wall and throw rocks at me. wait, only the small pebble ones. SORRY! Oh and thanks to all that reviewed.


	23. Love Sonnets, and the New Malfoy

AN: Again sorry for the short chapter last time. Here's chapter...uh I lost count.

Chapter I lost count oh yeah 23

Harry snuggled in Draco's embrace wishing time could stay still and he could be like this forever, without worries or pain. Harry traced his ever famous scar. He felt not even the slightest tinge. Voldemort was keeping calm and quiet which worried the Gryffindor. The evil tyrant was not known for patience. "Mmm. Draco I'm hungry." Harry said. "Does sex always make u so hungry?"

The blonde shrugged. "Well I suppose if we went all the way, we would be skeletons." he groaned. He couldn't move. Harry chuckled and slipped on his pants and opened the door ready to sneak to the kitchen for a midnight snack when he saw the treat at the door. 'How thoughtful of someone.' he thought and picked the large brownie up. He took it inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hungry for chocolate?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and Draco sat up and smirked. "I love the stuff." he said and Harry smiled and sat back down beside his boyfriend. Harry picked it up and took a bite. "Mmm." he said and Draco pulled Harry's mouth to his tasting Harry and the chocolate brownie. The brownie disappeared quickly between two teenage boys and all that was left was the small saucer.

Harry laid down to go to sleep and so did Draco, both boys feeling a tingling running through their veins but they ignored it. They fell asleep in each others arms. Sometime during the night Harry murmered, "Ginny." Draco turned over and rolled on his stomach, a trail of drool sliding from his mouth. "Mm Weasel chick."

Ginny lay asleep in her bed dreaming of her nightly Harry fantasy. Little did she know, she would be in for a horrid surprise tomorrow.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

When Harry and Draco woke up and headed down to breakfast, Pavarti and Padma had already departed. Both emerald and silver eyes lit up when they saw the redhead girl sullenly buttering her toast.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed making everyone pause. "You look so beautiful like the moon on a starlit night. I love the dark night but not as much as I love you!" Ginny smiled and everyone else blinked except for Ron whose fork clattered noisily onto his plate.

Draco frowned when Harry knelt beside Ginny.

"He's lying my delectable sweet." Draco said glaring at Harry and took Ginny's small hand in his. "No one could love you as much as I could. Your beauty excels even the most loveliest of angels. Oh dear Ginny speak to me with that sing song voice of yours that sounds like the nightengale." Draco lowered his head and kissed the shocked redhead's hand.

Fred and George were the only ones that looked bemused while everyone else was shocked. Mundungus Fletcher slipped a silver spoon into his coat before saying, "Oh young love!" When the thief had arrived, no one knew. Harry waved his wand and the silver spoon and other items flew out of Flecher's coat and back to their respectful places. When Harry glared at him, the old crook apparated away with a pop. Hermione looked into the glazed eyes of Harry and Draco who were stroking Ginny's hair before she gasped.

"Ginny. What. Did. You. Do." Hermione said through her teeth. She recognized the sudden change of behavior and the glazed look. Both Harry and Draco had been the victim of a very strong love potion. Ginny was startled that she was caught and she burst into tears.

"It wasn't supposed to happen. Only Harry was supposed to love me." she wailed and Hermione threw her hands in the air. From the looks of Draco singing a love sonnet and Harry fixing strawberries on Ginny's plate into the shape of a heart, it looked like it would be awhile for the potion to wear off. Even in large quantities, legal love potions were not potent and had to be given regularly.

Perhaps she had spoke to soon.

"Ginny you ruined Christmas Eve!" Ron shrieked. Harry and Draco had decided to fight for Ginny's love to the end. When they whipped out swords Hermione had no choice but to stun them and she put them to bed while Fred and George laughed their asses off. Dumbledore stopped by again to give Bill and the twins an Order mission when Hermione informed the Headmaster of the predicament. When the old wizard glanced at Ginny over his spectacles, she blushed red and darted her head and a finite incantatum potion were administered to the two love struck homos. When they returned back to normal, Draco hexed Ginny and Harry pulled him into the bedroom. They came out half an hour later, completely disheveled and a Ginny with an overly sized nose and bright pink hair bawled, earning a smack from Hermione for being so childish. Ron ignored them all and was hijacking candy canes from the Christmas Tree in the large Black family room. Harry decided to forgive Ginny, but Draco promised never to acknowledge her presence. No Malfoy would grovel and sing love sonnets for a _Weasley._ Molly sent her daughter to her room for the rest of the evening for stirring trouble.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlv

Dumbledore privately asked to speak to Harry and Draco alone. When they were away from ears, in an old office, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you aware that you were not born an only child?"

Draco looked at Dumbledore as if he were crazy.

"Of course I was an only child. The Malfoys purposely have only one child so that child may become the sole heir."

Dumbledore nodded and took a sip of tea from which he had conjured up. "That is correct, but inner information has told me that is not so."

Harry and Malfoy looked at each other, both confused.

"Mister Malfoy you were born a twin."

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvllvvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlllvvllvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Caius sat in Malfoy manner, sipping on a glass of wine. He did not remember this place, having been sent off to his uncle when he was an infant. When Caius stepped from the shadows, Lucius had welcomed him with opened arms, admitting his mistake into making his traitor son Draco his heir. Caius felt pleasure in this knowledge but also resentment. Why did he have to be the one to be sent away to live with a drunken uncle? He should have been the Malfoy son, the one everyone knew and respected, instead of being cast in the shadows. He should have been adorned in expensive robes and had all he could want. Caius looked at the Dark Mark on his arm and grinned. He was the true Malfoy, from the beginning. He hated his identical with every inch of his being.

He quelled his anger. His job was to find the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter was known in America as the only one who had survived a killing curse, but he was not a saint as he was here in Britain. Caius looked at the mewspaper clipping with a picture of Potter, shying away from the cameras, a fake smile plastered on his face. He was most definitely a pretty boy. Well his brother did have good taste. Many of Draco's schoolmates informed that he was indeed dating the Boy-Who-Lived. Caius smirked. Before he turned Potter over, perhaps he would be able to have a little fun. He would also have the greatest pleasure of seeing his brother fall at his feet.

He stood up. He had work to do. He walked out of the door ,intending to sneak to Hogwarts to see what he may be able to find. Dumbledore was getting very good at covering their locations.

"Caius." The blonde turned to see the elder Malfoy approach.

"Yes, Lucius." It would have been awkward to call a man he had only met a few weeks ago father.

"The rat has informed where they are." Lucius said. "I assume this should make your job easy." Lucius held out an object that glinted in the light. Draco's Malfoy ring. Caius took it gently then slipped it on his finger, admiring it. He smirked, silver eyes flashing.

"Very."

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlll

Draco took in what Dumbledore said with a very cool composure.

"WHAT?"

Harry patted Draco's shoulder to calm him down. There was no twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.

"His name is Caius. When you both were born, Lucius decided to keep you and sent Caius away to America. Severus told me that he has returned and has taken the Dark Mark. Lucius has been ecstatic and he and Caius have been very close."

Draco cursed. This was certainly news. He had been replaced. Actually, he felt rather relieved but his stomach squirmed as he never knew he had had a brother all these years. A thought struck him. "He was the one who attacked Harry then, at Hogwarts. He's an identical twin."

Albus nodded. "If you two were placed side by side you'd never know the difference."

"Except for a diamond earring." Harry reminisced. He pondered. Another Malfoy? And by Caius's history, he knew it would be a very angry and spiteful Malfoy. This was not good at all.

"And to think, if things had turned out differently, I would be going out with Caius instead of you Drakey." Harry piped and received the trademark Malfoy glare and he shut up. The twinkle in Dumbledore's came back full blast.

"Well I'll take my leave now oh and Mister Malfoy and Potter, be prepared when the holidays are over. My senses tell me, or rather Fawkes's senses inform me that perhaps it is time for me to give you both and a few select students defense training. After classes of course."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Gives me some satisfaction. Miggorian sucked. Will she still be teaching?"

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "Professor Miggorian is dead. A rather nasty box was dropped at my office containing, erm should I say, the last look Miggorian had before she died."

Harry was deisgusted and Draco winced. It was definitely Lestrange's work, but he decided not to tell Harry that.


	24. Problems and the Room of Mirrors

AN: I know I promised a larger chapter. It was only a little larger but hey I'm working on it. THANKS to all who have reviewed.

Chapter 24

"So a twin huh?" Harry asked nibbling on a chocolate frog.

Draco snorted hands tucked behind his head and he sat on the windowsill, listening to the Weasel family and the Grangers sing muggle Christmas songs. It was beginning to give the Malfoy a headache. That, and thinking of the recent news. Caius huh? He thought. When he was younger he had often wished,(secretly of course) to have a sibling. With his father and mother always away, Malfoy Manor was a lonely place. He was often left to keep himself company by flinging house elves over the stair banisters. God, he had been such a brat. His eyes took in Harry, who seemed to be oblivious in his own world, content with a comfy armchair and a chocolate frog. But Harry had changed him. Even when they were mortal enemies, very slowly did the raven haired Gryffindor pierce his cold heart and stone mask. Draco wondered about Caius and the missing polyjuice potion. He had been sure someone had been impersonating him the day Harry was attacked with the altering potion, but it seemed not to be so.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Draco shook his head. He had not realized the he had been staring at the other young man. Harry took out his wand and examined it, all it's finernail marks and scratches. Draco tilted his head. Would that be the wand to destroy Voldemort? He looked at his own wand, on the nightstand beside the bed. His wand gleamed, there were no scratches, just smooth black wood. It could have been pegged as new. Harry's scratches and dents on his wand made his wand unique. The wand seemed much like their personalities in some odd way. Draco slid off the windowsill and picked his wand up before taking his fingernail and raked it along the smooth surface as hard as he could. It was a small scratch, hardly even noticeable and Draco tried again.

"Drac, what are you doing?" Harry asked craning his neck to see what the blonde was doing to his wand. Draco shrugged and tucked his wand in his robes. "Nothing kitten. Come on lets go down and get some sweets."

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

The muggle townhouses were out of place. All three were identical, with gray cobblestone exterior and concrete steps. The muggle streetlamp bathed the middle townhouse with an eerie glow, shining on the half worn numbers. 12.

A robed figure, with staggering footsteps, hobbled slowly up the steps and knocked on the door.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvllvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvvllvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

They had just managed to sneak off with one of Molly's apple pies when they heard the knock on the door. Harry frowned. It was strange. All the Order members usually wither apparated, flooed or portkeyed in headquarters. No one ever used the front door. Perhaps it was a muggle. Draco felt a weird sensation in his stomach.

"Don't answer it Harry."

"Why not?"

"Just don't answer it!"

Harry was surprised. Draco looked like a cat, suspicious and alert, striking a pose with the pie in his hand like a weapon, that reminded harry vaguely of a muggle super hero called arachnidman. No wait, that was spiderman. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Draco it's only a muggle. Those are the only ones who knock on a front door. There's a lady down the street who's probably here to drop a carton of eggnog off." Harry said and dashed to the door and unlocked the top lock.

"Harry don't!" Draco shouted but it was too late. Harry opened the door and time stood still. Draco was almost afraid to run to Harry. Who was out there? Meanwhile, Harry had a perfect look of shock on his face as he stared at the person in front of him who was on his knees.

"Help... me... please." the man whispered in a hoarse voice before falling in a heap at Harry's feet. Draco had had enough. He rushed to Harry's side and looked down. The hood had fallen off revealing the handsome face of...him? There was a tremendous pause before Draco spoke.

"Close the door."

"Draco we can't do that."

"Harry he may have my face but he's no good. He's come here to take you to the Dark Lord. It was going to be my assignment and now it's his. You heard Dumbledore."

"But know but he may be in serious trouble. Call me too trusting but perhaps he could switch sides."

"Are you fucking insane. He attacked you! Besides look at him! He's acting!"

"..."

"HARRY!"

"Perhaps he's changed."

"'That' could never change."

"You did Drac."

"You're wrong, I had been hiding under a mask, under money. He's pure evil. He's under Voldemort's rule!

"..."

"Harry you can't take a chance with him!"

"I took a chance with you!"

The moment those words left Harry's mouth, he instantly regretted it. The hurt on Draco's face made his heart clench painfully. He hadn't meant it. Draco turned on his heel and stormed out of the room and Harry sighed looking down at the bloody face identical to the boy he loved. So this... this was Caius Malfoy. Harry buried his face in his hands. Was he doing the right thing or should he listen to Draco? The Christmas carols had paused. THeir yelling had caught the attention of the others. Harry sighed. Even if the other Malfoy had changed, he coould risk the lives of the ones he loved. He would apologize to Draco. He slammed the door shut.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Angry silver eyes opened. Dammit, it hadn't worked. His brother had a tight hold on Harry Potter. He sat up completely unharmed and unhurt and wiped the blood off his face with a handkerchief. He had tried to Floo, Apparate, even Portkey, but the wards on Grimmauld Place were powerful, or the old magic of the Black mansion was strong keeping out those who intended to harm the new owner. No, he had to be_ invited _in. He needed to form up another plan and quick. His Lord was not patient. He looked at the Malfoy ring on his finger. He smirked. It felt so right on his hand. That Harry Potter would pay. No one slammed the door in his face!

With a huff, he whirled off not seeing Harry Potter glaring at him from the window, peeping from the curtains.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Harry couldn't believe his stupidity. Draco had been right. That Caius was bad news and he could have gotten them all killed. Harry sighed and left the window to find Draco. He found Draco lying on the bed angrily. There was no candle or flamingo, just Draco staring at the ceiling.

"Draco?"

No answer.

"Please Draco, I didn't mean what I said and you were right. Your twin was a fraud."

Draco sent a small glance his way before staring back at an interesting crack up at the wall. Harry tried again but it was no avail. For the rest of the night, Harry tried to talk to the blonde boy, but Draco simply refused to talk with him. Harry was beginning to get very frustrated.

"Draco talk to me now!" he shouted and the mirror in the room cracked. Draco glared at Harry and marched to the door. "I'm sleeping somewhere else." he sneered in the old Malfoy way and left, leaving Harry with emerald eyes glistening with tears.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Ginny had come to terms with cold realizations. Harry was never going to love her. Even when he was under the affects of the love potion, it was artificial and it the potion she had used was an old one, making Harry say thy's and thou's in his poetry. Ginny sighed and and decided to walk around the empty corridors. She did not think, no one fully explored the Black Mansion. Her mother cleaned and dusted every room, but twice as more were still dusty and filled with unknown treasures. The redhead turned down a hall she hadn't been down before and stood infront of a large brass door, with growling griffins. She turned the knob and pushed, grunting. It required all her strength. When she had forced enough open she wiggled through.

Everything was dark. "Lumos." she whispered and looked around and gasped. She was staring at herself. She was everywhere. Ginny was awed. It was a room full of mirrors. Some were plain, with simple wooden frames, but others were magnificent in size, reaching almost to the ceiling with intricate gold carved frames. There was one mirror, shaped like a dancing fairy. Ginny started to walk deeper into the room of mirrors, her footsteps echoing in the large room. She gasped when she stood in front of a mirror. It was quite plain looking with a metal vine frame, but the surface of the mirror was not cold smooth glass. Instead, it rippled like water and radiated a heat that warmed Ginny to her toes. She wondered if all of those mirrors were magical. She stepped closer to the mirror and reached out her arm to touch it. She could almost fill a ripple lap her fingertips.

"What are you doing here?" someone behind her boomed and Ginny jumped and turned away from the mirror to the speaker, a hand over her heart. She could barely make out the figure, for her Lumos light had disinigrated.

"Lumos." the person said and Ginny stood in front of Blaise Zambini.

AN: ARRRGGGGGHHH::knocks head against brick wall: I don't know I have such a problem with a short chapters. :headache: Oh well review and I'll write more.


	25. Yadda Yadda Blah Blah Blech

AN: Yah the ending of the last chapter was really weird huh? Sorry folks, I just decided to throw that in there at the end. Don't worry it'll set a special er... pairing in motion. Ooops, don't let me spill the beans! Continue! Oh and if you notice Blaise's Lumos is more powerful then Ginny's well ...um so what? I really appreciate your constructive criticism, yet it doesn:t mean I won:t take it unless I know it's really what I need to correct. Someone didn't like Harry and Draco's little action scene, said it was graphic. Thanks, I'll see what I can do (no promises) and trust me honey there are far more graphic stories than that and they haven't been banned. This is the 21st century, those "graphic" details are in 3 to 5 pg-13 movies. I've read and seen tons worse in movies and fanfiction. Anywhoooo...sorry went off track!

Chapter 25

The light coming from Blaise's wand bounced off all the mirrors, crating large beams that zigzagged around the room. Ginny glanced back at the mirror. A beam of light went right through the mirror instead of bouncing off.

"I wouldn't go in that." Blaise informed her and Ginny looked back at him. He was solemnfaced, wearing a white sleeveless tank top and jeans. Why he was dressed like a muggle, Ginny didn't know and her eyes fell on the ugly Dark Mark on his arm. Blaise uncomfortably fidgeted under her gaze, but kept his cold composure. He continued. "All the mirrors in these rooms are magical. That one just happens to be a two way mirror. Seeing how it's in a Black mansion, it might lead to another powerful Wizard's home or who knows at the bottom of the ocean." Guinny glared when Blaise chuckled and whipped her air over her shoulder.

"Well, I found this room by accident." she told him. "Why are you here?"

Blaise shrugged and and looked bored with the conversation. Ginny pursed her lips. Typical Slytherin.

"I found it by accident too, the day I first came here." He said quietly, blue eyes cold. " Theres a mirror that changes into the person you love or wanna fuck or whatever. Want to sit with me by it?"

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

The clock in the room Draco had chosen chimed the hour of midnight. He sighed. Harry's words had hurt him but it hurt even worse to be mad at the dark haired boy. Draco growled. Why was Potter something he **needed** now? He slipped out of the bed. He could not have slept without Harry in it if he had tried. He left to go to Harry. As he walked down a hall, in just enough time, he saw Ron slip into a bedroom that wasn't his.

"RON GET OUT!" came a screech and when Draco passed the door, he heard it yank open and the redhead flew across the corridor, knocking into the wall. The door slammed and Ron murmered, head still against the stone wall, "Ow."

Draco looked back at him with a smirk. He would be looking at Granger in a new light now. She had actually thrown the pesky Ron with strength to make the fool fly. He finally reached his TRUE bedroom and peeked in. THe bed was empty and all was dark. For a second, Draco's heart sank that the room was empty but as he closed the door, he saw his beloved sitting on the windowsill, legs dangling out of the window and head tilted, indicating sleep. He heard Harry mumble and gave a small hiccup in his sleep and he tilted dangerously forward. When he saw Harry begin to topple, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around his waist, preventing him from falling to a horrible death.

Harry blearily opened an eye. "Hum...Draco?" He rubbed his eyes in a adorable way and Draco gave a grunt as he hoisted Harry into his arms, carrying him to the bed princess style. When he set Harry down on the edge of the bed, the green eyed teen looked at him sadly, "Draco I..."

Draco silenced him with a kiss. This was how it was supposed to be. He broke the smiled. "Merry Christmas love."

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Ginny stared in the mirror Blaise had showed her. There in front of her was Harry, smiling at her shyly while trying to flatten his hair. She felt her heart break knowing that Harry would never love her that way, especially what she had done earlier in the day. She sighed. When Blaise stepped beside her, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy smirking arrogantly at them. She turned to teh dark haired teen. "You...you love Draco?"

Blaise snorted. "Love Draco, no. I don't think I'm even capable of that."

Ginny turned back to the mirror. Harry and Draco turned away from them and looked at each other smiling. "But I thought you said, this was a mirror of love." she said and Blaise pointed to the top of the mirror. There were latin symbols that the redhead could not read.

"I hadn't noticed it before. In bluntly translates into 'Obsession' and 'Lust' ." Blaise sighed and Ginny felt cold. "That can't be right. That would mean you just lust for Draco while I..." She could hardly finish the sentence. "I don't love Harry." She slumped to the cold ground. Could the mirror be lying? She had to love Harry she had to. He was her knight in shining armor, the hero who would take her away from the shadow of her brothers and the world. She covered her mouth and felt disgusted with herself. How could she have been like the people who Harry shunned away? They didn't know Harry, they knew the Boy-Who-Lived, and she loved what he stood for.

A flash of emotion appeared in Blaise's bright blue eyes as he looked down at the the girl who seemed to be shaking, with realization he supposed. The meaning of the mirror made no difference to him. He didn't love Draco. He was interested, of course, but even if he did care strongly for the Malfoy, he would not allow himself to love. Love made people weak. Proof was Ginny right there in front of him. He disliked Potter with a passion. A part of him hated him for having Malfoy, who he was supposed to have. The Prince of Slytherin had fallen into the hands of the Gryfinndor Golden Boy. When Malfoy had made his decision, Blaise had not been the new Prince of Slytherin for long when he began to question his own loyalties. In all their time at Hogwarts, Draco had been the most arrogant and cold one. It would make sense for him to dislike kneeling to a snake bastard. Blaise bit his lip and touched the dark mark etched into his arm. It was ugly he knew, and it was a choice he and his family had done that would be the ruin of him. He could have cared less about Mudblood's, as long as he was seen to be on top. How could the Zambini's be on top when they were following the orders of a weak snake who could not stand? How come he had realized it and not his father?

It was another sore subject. For failing to figure out where Dubledore would hide Draco, he was punished severely. The Dark Lord had been very impatient lately and very angry and most Death Eaters who failed their missions wee either killed or tortured. Why was the Dark Lord so eager to get to Malfoy? Potter he could understand, but it seemed that Voldemort wanted to have them both together for whatever reason he did not know.

"Zambini?" Ginny's voice broke the still silence. Blaise gave a cold laugh that made the girl shiver. It was a nice laugh, but devoid of any emotion or mirth.

"Just call me Blaise. I doubt now that I'm a Zambini any longer." he said and Ginny nodded. She didn't know much of Blaise's situation, but she knew it was bad. He was probably like a outcast at Malfoy. She looked back at the mirror. Harry and Draco were snogging ferociously. Blaise noticed as well, disgusted, and stepped away from the mirror. Draco dissapeared, and Harry looked sad, but then began to do a silly little jig that made Ginny giggle. She too, scooted away from the mirror and due to the awkward situation, she began to fiddle with her hair. Blaise watched her. She was not most beautiful creature in the world, but she was definitely pretty. Her hair was bright, silky red, her blue eyes were almond shaped, and light freckles dusted the bridge of her nose. She was nicely developed, Blaise mused and shook those thoughts out of his head when he felt his mouth begin to quirk into a small smirk. Ginny looked up at him oddly.

"What?"

Blaise walked across the mirror, and sat beside Ginny. "Let's talk." he said in a very uncharacteristic way and Ginny looked suspiciously at him for a moment ,before sighing and began to tell the story of the Burrow.

lvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvlvl

Caius was becoming more and more furious. He had to think of a plan to get inside the Black Mansion and quick. He did not come from America and become a Death Eater to be another Malfoy outcast and killed off. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared looking terribly miserable.

"What is Master Malfoy's be wanting sir?" it asked dressed in what looked to be a worn potholder.

The boy tossed a cream colored note to the elf who caught it. "Go to Hogwarts and deliver this to Snape. Tell him I'm expecting him tonight."

The elf bowed and tucked the note into its poor dress and dissapeared with a light pop. Caius smirked. If there was anybody in Voldemort's inner circle that could help him, it would be the snarky Potions Professor. Caius looked at another clipping of Potter in the newspaper amused to see his identical by the ebony haired boy's side.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED TURNED DARK OR THE DARK PRINCE TURNED LIGHT? WHO'S BEING BETRAYED AND WHOSE THE BETRAYER? by Rita Skeeter**

Caius snorted. That bitch was at it again. Amusing it was, but the woman was highly annoying. He was bored and needed entertainment. He stood up and apparated away. He would pay the Daily Prophet reporter a visit.

AN: Yes I know it took a forever long time huh? I dunno for some reason i was unsatisfied and was actually thinking about discontinuing it, but then i wrote this chapter. I have several honors classes this year so I'm very busy, but Ill see i I can manage a chapter per week maybe less if I'm on a writing streak. I need some action in this story. Any ideas? Anyone? Somebody? Please review!


End file.
